Red and Blue
by kluna
Summary: a story about two clan Red and Blue dragon... what happen when the Red dragon was annihilated by the Blue Dragon... could the survivor Joey of the Red Dragon actually falls in love with his enemy, the Blue Dragon's leader, Seto Kaiba?
1. Perish of the Red Dragon

Red and Blue

"Katsuya, listen to me very carefully," his mother demanded, "No matter what the future holds know that you are the Red Dragon last hope. You must survive, no matter what."

She gave him a tight soft hug. She could clearly see the tattoo that was embedded onto his back since birth, "The tattoo on your back is a sign that you are the next head. The Red Dragon of our clan. I'm sorry, that even I as your mother couldn't give you at least a safe place to grow up in," tears made it hard for her to speak.

Bang! Bang! She look out the window, "It's time to say goodbye," they parted, "I love you, Katsuya. I'm sorry that I couldn't be a good mother to you."

She kiss him on the forehead and grab his hand quickly. "Mommy?" he asked. She didn't answer but continue to lead him somewhere. She finally spoke, "Katsuya, I want you to burn this into your head. The people that are invading us is the Blue Dragon. Our archenemy. You must remember them."

"Blue Dragon?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, the Blue Dragon. They are the reason why mommy and daddy had to be separated from Katsuya."

They finally reach what seem to be the back door of the mansion. A man in a bike was waiting for them.

"Mistress!" he spoke.

"Katashi!"

They rush toward the man known as Katashi. He held his arms out automatically and grab Katsuya into the basket on the back seat of the bike.

"You know what to do," Katsuya's mother said, "Please take care of Katsuya. He is our clan last hope."

Katashi nodded, "But what about Mistress and the Lord?"

"We'll be fine," she reassured him, "The one you need to worry about is Katsuya," she turn to Katsuya, "Katsuya, from now on, your name shall be Joey. The name of your Grandfather. Your true name must never be reveal, got it?"

Katsuya or Joey nodded tearfully. She turn back to Katashi, "Take care of him."

He nodded, "You too Mistress. Hope to meet you and the Lord again."

Katashi put on his bike helmet and put a white silk blanket over Joey, "Goodbye, Mistress."

"Mommy!" Joey shouted as Katashi drove them away on his bike.

_6 years gone by since the Red Dragon perished. I haven't seen my parents or my clan since then. Katashi, my guardian, and I had been keeping our secret since. As I had promise my mother, I had never told anyone about my real identity. Katashi had suggested that I hid my tattoo as well and always wear a t-shirt to hide it. _

_The Blue Dragon continue to grow stronger, especially with their new leader, Seto Kaiba. Katashi hated him, but somehow… I can't really say I hate him all that much. He's always alone in class and keep his distance as if to hide something. How I know this? Well, he is in my class. Katashi wasn't to trill about me being in the same class with him though. _

"I'm leaving!" Joey called as he got out of the house. Their house wasn't a mansion, but it is still a two-story house. Katashi had started a business that had something to do with engineering. Joey walk down the quiet morning street and whistle to himself. He could hear the birds nearby sing along, which made him laugh with delight.

"Joey!"

He turn around. A boy with innocent eyes rushes toward him. Joey wave, "Hey Yug! Morning!"

"M-Morning!" the boy tried to catch his breath as he reach Joey, "Sorry I was late. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Don't sweat it." Joey assured him, "I overslept sometime too. Dad (Katashi) was angry whenever I overslept though."

They chuckle peacefully like there was nothing in the world they should worried about. As they approach the school, they could see their other friends waiting for them. They exchange "good morning" then head to class. Just then, a bunch of girls squeak with love. Joey turn around already knew who it was, in fact everybody in the school does.

A black limousine pull over in front of the school gate. Joey clench his school bag tighter as if to give a little prayer. The driver got out and open the door. As the door open and the girls voice got louder, a brunet boy step out of the limousine. He was wearing the same exact uniform but with a bit more classier look than everybody else. Joey could see the B (Blue) printed clearly on the Limousine's head. He close his head and turn away. He started walking for the school with his friends following behind.

_The memories of that night… I can still remember it clearly as if it was yesterday. How everything began and ended._

Joey slump onto his desk. _I wish he didn't attend this school. _He look at the classroom clock that barely struck 7:30. _Damn, why can't today go by faster? _He could hear the girls loud squeak as he knew who approach. _Seto Kaiba. _The door slide open, and he was right, Seto Kaiba step into the room. The girls in the class all fell in love immediately. Joey sigh annoying but quietly. Katashi told him not to start trouble with the Blue Dragon's leader. "If he were to investigate us, we would be in big trouble." that what he always says.

Joey look up at the clock again. 7:35. He frown at the clock and look at his bag. _I wish Katashi would pull me out today. _Katashi often pull him out of class for personal reasons, but today wasn't one of those days. He sigh loudly this time. Yugi turn toward him and touch his shoulder lightly. It made Joey flinch, which almost made him flip Yugi onto the desk.

"What is it, Yug?"

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked, worried.

"I'm fine," Joey reassured him, "I was just thinking about why I didn't stay home today."

"Oh, ok!" the cheerfulness return to his voice. Joey gave a little smile.

However, he didn't notice that Seto Kaiba was secretly watching him. 


	2. Make a deal

CHAPTER 2

The lunch bell rung at last. Joey sigh a sigh full of joy. Yugi smile at him and started putting stuff away. Joey shove all his stuff into his bag and headed for the door with Yugi. He stole a glance at Kaiba who were still sitting in his desk with his journal out and a bunch of other papers. _He's such a workaholic. Don't he ever rest? _

"Joey is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you're not walking and you kept staring at Kaiba."

"Huh?"

Just then he realize, he had in fact had stop walking and were staring at Kaiba intensively. He quickly turn to Yugi hoping Kaiba hadn't notice, which of course he was wrong. They continue on while Joey said a little prayer hoping Kaiba wouldn't notice.

They joined their friends a little later and they all sat in their usual table and started eating. "Guys, I gotta go to the restroom, I'll see you guys later," Joey stood up and left them. On the way, he pass the boy restroom and continue on. He didn't need to use the restroom, but whether he need to call Katashi. Katashi left him a text message to report back to him when he had free time.

Joey enter an empty classroom and dial Katashi's number. "Hello? Katashi?"

"_It's me."_

"What do you want to talk about?"

"_I wanted to remind you about the trip we're going on this weekend."_

"I remember. I'm not that stupid. But are you sure it had to be this weekend?"

"_Yes, why?"_

"Well, Yug and the gang wants to go to the arcade on the weekend."

"_Sir, remember who you are! You can't afford to goof around!"_

"Yes yes. I get it. What time do I have to get home today?"

"_As soon as you get out of school."_

"Ok. Got it."

Joey hung up the phone and sigh. _Going back to the mansion after all these years, I don't know if I can take it._

"Who's in here?"

Joey look up as someone enter the room. Seto Kaiba step into the classroom and gave a little smirk.

"Here I thought that I caught a big fish, but it seems to be a mutt instead."

Joey clench his hand at his comment and put his phone in his pocket. He walk quietly pass Kaiba touching their shoulders a little bit. Before he could react, Kaiba grab his arm, almost made him stumble.

"K-Kaiba?"

Kaiba smirk and whisper into Joey's ear, "I can't wait for the return of the Red Dragon. Oh, and I can see your tattoo from this angle."

Speechless and frozen in his steps, Joey couldn't utter a single word. Kaiba let an even bigger smirk appear on his face and left the room. _He… knew…_

Joey clench the arm that Kaiba was holding onto just a few second ago. For the first time ever, he felt a fear far greater than anything. It penetrated him like nothing. His body tremble a little as he remember Katashi. _I can't let Katashi find out. I can't. _He could feel his heart trouble at this upcoming lie.

He didn't rejoin his friends after that little encounter. He was too afraid to say anything. If Kaiba were to reveal who he is, his real identity would be found out and the Blue Dragon will definitely absolutely not let them live. Wait, Kaiba is the leader of the Blue Dragon, that means he's already doom. But as far as he's concern, Kiaba hadn't send any assassins after him or Katashi. That means that he's ok for now. However, he had to absolutely keep this from Katashi and to do that, he need Kaiba cooperation.

There is only one place where Kaiba would be at a time like this. _The library. _

He slowly and quietly open the library door. No body look up and he was glad for that. The librarian gave a little bow as he pass. Joey return the little gesture. His eyes wander around the library a bit until he spotted Kaiba in the back of the library typing away on his laptop. Joey took a deep breath and walk toward Kaiba. As he approach, Kaiba look up at him and gave a little smirk.

"What do I own this pleasure of having leader of the Red dragon before me?"

Joey ignore his comment, "I can't talk here, would you come with me please?"

Kaiba follow Joey as they left the library and headed for the roof. Once up there, and no one was around, Joey look Kaiba straight in the eyes with a serious expression, "I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Kaiba asked interested in what he was going to say next.

"Yes. I want you to keep quiet about everything… about the Red dragon and me. Can you do that?"

"What does it benefit me?"

"Well, what do you want?"

Kaiba smirk and step closer to Joey who remain in his spot. Not long, their faces were so close that if Kaiba move just a little closer, their lips would have touch.

"In return, I can do whatever I want with you."

Joey felt a weird feeling forming in his heart. He look up at Kaiba and sigh in agreement. Kaiba touch Joey's chin and made him look at him, "Good doing business with you." Joey was a little to late to react when their lips touch. It wasn't a long kiss that involved tongue movement or anything, but it was still a passionate touch of their lips. Frozen again, Joey couldn't push Kaiba away until they parted on their own. Leaving the stupefied Joey behind, Kaiba gave a little wave back as he left.

_What just happen? Just now… our lips… _His face heat up and he could feel his heart beat faster as the weird feeling he felt earlier continue to grow. He touch his lips and wipe away the taste and sensation that still remain. _I think I just make a deal with the devil. A blue devil. _

Joey was trying his best to ignore Kaiba the whole time they were in class. Thankfully, tomorrow there will be no school, so he wouldn't get to face Kaiba. He touch his lips again. _I can still taste his lips. _He quickly wipe away the taste again. _I hate myself. _

"Joey? Is something wrong with your lips?"

He turn to Yugi who's concern again. He gave another assure smile, "No I'm fine. My lips just feel weird."

"You're acting really weird today Joey. Are you sure you're ok?"

"No doubt! I'm extremely fine. No need to worry yourself."

"Is that you who's talking Mr. Wheeler."

Katsuya Jounouchi was change into Joey Wheeler for their survival. Kashimoto-sensei was angry with the interruption and was glaring at Joey.

"I'm sorry Kashimoto-sensei. I was repeating what you said to myself so I get it more. Sorry for the interruption."

Kashimoto-sensei immediately return to his good mood and went right back to explaining what he just wrote down. This time he repeat them a little bit so Joey could repeat it to himself which really annoys him.

Joey hated himself even more when their eyes lock on each other by accident. His heart beat faster and he could feel his face flush. Kaiba, however, was very clam and gave a little smirk. Somehow, Joey can't said he hate it all that much now. But that feeling made him hate himself even more.

"Joey, are you sure you can't back out on your trip tomorrow?"

"Nope. Dad wouldn't allow it."

Yugi and Joey were on their way down the street by now. However, his mind kept on drifting to Kaiba. _I don't think I can ever back out now. _

They said their goodbyes as Joey got inside his house. Katashi was there to greet him, "Welcome home sir," and gave a little bow. Joey handed him his school bag, "I told you not to do that."

"Sorry sir. You best get ready soon. We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"I know, you don't have to constantly remind me every single time we're going somewhere. I'll be in my room until dinner."

"Very well."

Joey headed off to his room and lock the door once he was in. He lay down on the bed and sigh in exhaustion. _First step: act as if nothing happen is officially clear. Now all I had to do is keep it up. _He touch his lips again. _It still feels weird. _Joey roll over to his side and close to his eyes.

Beep! Beep! "Nn," Joey moan as he reach for his phone in his pocket. He flip it open and answer, "Hello?"

"Hello puppy."

He open his eyes instantly and sat up, "K-Kaiba?"

"Yes, who else do you think it is?"

"Uh, no one in particular," _why is he calling me, _"Say, when did you start calling me puppy?"

"Just now. Judging by your earlier tone, you must have been asleep."

"No, I was trying to when you call me. Anyway, how did you get my number?"

"Have you already forgotten who I am?"

"Oh that's right. Anyway, aside from that, why did you call?"

"Can you come out right now?"

"Right now," his heart beat faster which give out a warm feeling, "But why?"

"I'll be at the park near your house."

"Wait! Wha-?"

Beep! Kaiba hung up before Joey could even ask him anything._ What the heck is his problem? _Joey threw his phone on the bed, which bounce off and onto the floor. _Oops. _He quickly reach for it. He flip it open and it seems ok. _Wait, he said that he'll be waiting for me at the park near here. _Joey quickly change into a causal blue t-shirt and jean. He head down stairs after grabbing his cell phone and wallet.

"Where are you going sir?" Katashi asked as he pop out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to Yug for a bit. I'll be right back."

"Please do be careful."

"Got it!"

Joey close the door and headed in the direction of the park. He pull out his phone and dial Yugi's number.

"_Hello_?" a voice answer over the phone.

"Yugi it's me."

"_Oh hey Joey. What's up?_"

"I told dad I'm going to your place, so if he call can you cover up for me?"

"_Sure. You're on a date or something?_"

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway thanks."

"_You're welcome._"

They hung up. Joey always had Yugi cover up for him when he go somewhere. Katashi always call incase Joey lied and go somewhere else. Joey could see a tall brunet figure sitting on one of the swing. The park was practically empty. As he approach, the brunet look up as if he can sense Joey or something.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked he stopped.

"I just knew." was Kaiba's answer, "Why don't you sit down first?"

Joey did as he was told and sat down on the empty swing next to Kaiba.

"Why did you call me out here?" Joey went to the point immediately.

"I was bored and I've done with work, besides I want someone to talk to."

"Why didn't you just call someone else?"

"Why would I do that when I had you?"

That line made Joey feel all warm inside. It made him almost wanted to put his arm around Kaiba. He quickly kick that thought out of his head though.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Huh? Uh, no I'm… going somewhere tomorrow. Why?"

"I thought we could go on a date or something."

_Date? _Joey blush and turn away to hide his face.

"Sorry, I can't go."

"Oh well, we can postpone it until you're back. Where are you going by the way?"

"Uh, well… me and dad are going to visit some place."

"Is it to visit the Red Dragon's mansion?"

Joey look at him, surprised, "How Did you Know?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba for your information. Of course I'll know where you go if I just investigate."

"So you investigate my background and thus found out who I am?"

"Well, I wasn't investigating you at first. I was just curious about who the Red Dragon was that my step-father was so obsessed with. After the annihilation of the Red Dragon, my step-father kept everything under absolute secrecy. But when I took over, I open up the file and in it, it contain absolutely everything you need to know about the Red Dragon. As I was going through the file I found out that the next head of the Red Dragon was still alive. As I went into deeper investigation, I found out that you were the next head. I couldn't believe it at first though. Anyway, don't worry about it, I did all the investigation myself."

"Uh, I'm not worried about it at all. I was just surprised how much you knew about me. Even tough, I don't know much about you at all."

Kaiba gave a little smile, not his usual smirk, but a gentle actual smile, "I guess I won't see you for a while."

"A while? Are you going somewhere?"

"On a business trip. I'm leaving the day you get back."

"Oh, I see."

That was a let down, he wanted to see Kaiba when he came back. _Wait! He's the enemy, I can't have these thoughts toward him. I just can't! _He turn away to regain his composure, then look at Kaiba again.

"Well, I have to get home before dad start getting worried."

He got up and look at Kaiba who still sitting down. Kaiba look at him and stood up as well, "I guess I'll get home as well."

He reach out a hand for Joey to shake. But when Joey touch his hand, he was pull into a gentle embrace. Kaiba held him tightly like they'll never see each other again.

"See you soon, puppy."

As they parted, Joey could still smell his scent. He look up at Kaiba who was smiling down at him. He look away embarrassed, "Uh, see you then."

Joey quickly ran for home. Kaiba chuckle at this action and watch as he disappear around the corner. "Yes, see you soon." 


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3

The long plane ride was hell. Joey couldn't sit still. He wanted to move around so badly. His back was starting to ache after sitting on the plane for two hour straight. He often check his phone in case someone would call, but no phone call so far.

Joey sigh quietly as he check his phone for the hundredth time.

"You should try going to sleep. It might help."

"I'm not tired. I'm just bored. I probably should have barrow a game from Yug for the plane ride."

"How about a game of chess?"

"Not interested."

"Very well then."

Katashi lay back on the soft first class seat and close his eyes. Joey sigh again in boredom. _Maybe I should call someone. Hmm… I wonder how Kaiba is doing. _He gasp in shock just then. _How could I think about him at a time like this? He's the enemy for god sake! _How shook his head. _Right now I need to think of a way to get over this boredom. I can't afford to think abut him right now. _

Beep! Beep! _Who could have call at a time like this? Ah, talk about coincidence. _He quickly flip his phone open and answer.

"H-Hello?"

"How was the plane ride so far?"

"Uh," he look toward Katashi who was fast asleep and look around the room. Luckily, the first class seat were mostly empty. He got up and went to another seat, "I'm still on the plane and it's really boring. What about you?"

"I've just finish with work. Mokuba was bothering me earlier so I couldn't call you right away. I finally convinced him to leave me alone."

Joey chuckle and he could almost hear Kaiba laughing as well.

"What were you working on?"

"The usual. Not that you would be interested."

"Try me."

"Okay then. My company is developing a new gaming prototype. Right now, we're going through the processing of testing it and trying it out with real players."

"That seems interesting." just then he realize what Kaiba was doing, "Hey! You're telling me things that would interest me on purpose aren't you?"

"Haha… you guess it. Besides, it's true anyway."

Joey smile through the phone. Just hearing Kaiba's voice already driven the boredom away. He wish this phone call would last forever. _Damn! I'm thinking about stupid things again. _He let out a sigh, too bad he didn't realize it until Kaiba asked him.

"What's wrong?"

Kaiba's voice was fill with a little bit of concern. Joey quickly replied to reassured him.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about what to do to make time go by faster after this. So, don't worry."

Kaiba quickly return to his cheerfulness, "If you like, let's continue this phone call until the plane land."

Joey blush at this. His heart is all fluttering again and he felt flush, "Uh, t-that's okay. You must be very busy, so it's ok. I'll just go to sleep like dad did. Make times go faster too."

"That is very true, but are you positive you don't want to?"

"Yes, I mean no! Well, n-not that I don't want to, it's… well… you had better things to do."

Joey could hear Kaiba laughing, which made him embarrassed.

"D-Don't laugh at me! Meanie!"

"S-Sorry. How I wish I could see your expression right now?"

Now Kaiba spoke in a soft tone. Joey felt his heart about to burst with happiness. He clench his heart, trying to calm it down.

"A-Anyway, I think dad's about to wake up, so I'll… call you later."

"More like I'm the one who's going to call. I'll call later then."

"Ok, uh, bye."

"Not bye, it's 'see you soon.'"

"Okay, um, see you soon."

Beep! They hung up and Joey rush back to his seat. He sat down quietly making sure not to wake Katashi. He let out another sigh once he successfully return to his seat, but this time it was a sigh full of satisfaction and something call love.

It was another trip down hell-lane when they had to drive for another hour to get to their hotel. This trip was really getting on Joey's bad mood. He wish he was at home in his bed, or on a date with Kaiba. _That sounds nice. _Too tired to argue with his thoughts, he just let it go this time.

As soon as he enter his room, Joey just slump onto the bed without unpacking or kicking off his shoes. He was just glad to be in a bed after all that hours on the plane and the car. Right now, the bed was second to his perfect sanctuary. But, I won't go into the perfect sanctuary of his just yet, for he hadn't even realize it himself.

He was just about to drift into a deep sleep when his phone rang. Joey groan in annoyance and pull out his phone from his pocket and answer.

"Hello?" he answered tiredly.

"Hello, puppy. Finally at the hotel?"

"Yup. You really had a bad time at calling me you know that?"

"I know. You were asleep. Sorry to wake you."

"That's alright."

"Do you remember about what I ask you before the trip?"

"You mean about our… date?"

"Yes. Do you want to go right now?"

"Heh, dummy. I'm not in domino anymore, remember?"

"Good, so am I."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Come out, I'm outside your door right now."

"What?"

Joey quickly got up and ran to the door. He swung it open, and just as he had said, Kaiba was indeed outside his door.

Still clenching onto the phone he utter his name, "Kaiba?"

"Hello puppy."

"What… how…?"

"Before I explain, may I come in?"

"Uh, sure."

He open the door and let Kaiba in. He close the door and lock it, making sure that Katashi couldn't barge into his room. Turning off his phone, Joey sat down on the opposite side of Kaiba across the room.

"So, why are you really here?"

"I already told you on the phone. I'm here for our date."

"Seriously, this is not funny. If dad sees you, he'll kill you!"

"I know, and I am being serious."

"Even so, I can't leave without dad's permission first."

Kaiba smirk at this, "Then I'll just have to kidnapped you."

Joey's face flush, "D-Don't be stupid."

"Remember our deal? I can do whatever I want to you, right?"

"Ugh! But does it have to be right now?"

"Yup."

"You truly are leader of the Blue Dragon."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I wasn't complimenting you!"

Kaiba laugh jokily at this. Somehow, Joey sort of like this.

"So, where to?"

"The Blue Dragon's mansion."


	4. Stars

Chapter 4

"Are you out of your mind? If I were to leave and take that long, dad will surely kill me! It's already shocking enough that you didn't get caught, but to do this? You are so unbelievable!"

Instead of talking back, Kaiba just sit quietly and let Joey get it off his chest. After awhile Kaiba finally replied, "That is why I already took care of it."

"Huh? Took care of what?"

"You'll see."

Knock! Knock! Joey turn around toward the door. Scared, he stood frozen in his spot. The knock continue. Kaiba smirk as he got up and put his arm around Joey's chest and whisper in his ears, "Well, aren't you going to answer?"

His voice was very seductive and it made Joey feel flush.

"Sir? Are you in there?"

"Dad!" Joey whisper and quickly turn to look at Kaiba, "You have to leave. If he finds you here, we'll both be in big trouble."

Still holding Joey, he spoke in his seductive tone, "I can do whatever I want remember?" his voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm coming in sir."

"Oh no I forgot, dad has a key. Damn!"

Joey grab Kaiba's hand and drag him into the bathroom. He lock the bathroom door and turn on the shower. They could hear footsteps approaching the bathroom door. Joey gulp nervously, while Kaiba is simply enjoying the situation. Still linking their hands, Joey pray Katashi doesn't suspect anything. A knock came on the door and Joey answer immediately, "Who is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, sir, but I just got a call from Domino city saying that something happen at the factory and so I must return immediately. I'll be going back to Domino city tomorrow morning and I didn't want to wake you up tomorrow, so I'm just telling you this. Good-night sir."

"What about the trip?"

"It's seems like you're going to have to visit the mansion by yourself."

"Okay, be careful on your trip back."

"Thank you, sir. Good-night."

"Good-night."

As soon as Katashi left the room, Joey look at Kaiba, who was still smiling, "So, that was your plan?"

"Correct. Now, shall we go on our date?"

"This late? Are you insane?"

"Maybe."

With a smirk, he push Joey into the shower along with himself. Wet by the running water, they chuckle lightly for no reason.

"Now we won't have to take a shower after our date," Kaiba smirk sarcastically. Joey just look away embarrassed.

"Want me to wash your hair?"

"Huh?"

Joey look at him with an embarrassed glare, "W-What… do you mean?"

"What is that suppose to mean? I just offer to wash your hair and you look like I was going to part you of your clothes."

"Uh… sorry," Joey turn away and embarrassed, "But… to wash our hair… with our clothes still on?"

Kaiba chuckle, "What, you want to take off our clothes?"

"N-No!"

Kaiba chuckle again and lean closer, "Remember our deal, you have no right to refuse." and he lean closer.

"Damn it's so cold! Achoo!"

Joey sneeze as he follow Kaiba out of the hotel after their little shower.

"Maybe we should have dried our hair before we left your room."

"Good idea, let's go back!"

He was about to go back when Kaiba grab him from behind, "No we're not. Come on, we should get going."

Kaiba let go of him and took hold of his hand instead.

"Uh… Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure… it's ok for me to go to the Blue dragon's mansion?"

"Of course. As long as you're with me, no one can object, not even Mokuba. So don't worry yourself too much."

"Okay."

They continue down to the parking lot and they climb into Kaiba's car. They drove through the hotel gate and onto the still busy street. Joey look around and smile as they drove pass a couple who was talking happily and holding each other so closely. _I wonder if Kaiba and I could be like that as well. _He blush a little but didn't deny his thoughts. He look at Kaiba who kept his attention to the wheel. _He look so concentrative. Does he even know that I wonder? _Joey look away and gave another smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Kaiba asked while keeping his eyes forward. Joey kept his eyes forward as well, "Well, I was just think how you're so good at concentration while driving."

"I am Seto Kaiba, don't you remember?"

"You know, you've been saying that a lot since we made that little deal."

"Because I am Seto Kaiba."

"You did it again."

Kaiba chuckle and after a while, Joey join in as well.

"How long till we get there?" he asked after their little laugh.

"About an hour. You can go ahead and sleep."

Joey consider the idea for a bit but change his mind, "No, I'll stay awake with you. Besides, I slept a whole bunch on the plane and car ride. I think you'll the one who need some rest. After all, only people who doesn't sleep think of insanely things like this."

"Don't worry about me. I already sleep a bit on the plane."

"That remind me, when did you actually arrive?"

"Well, I left before you did, so I actually got here two or three ours before you. Anyway, thanks to that, I got some sight seeing done."

Joey smile with a little blush. _He's actually have been waiting for me all this time. And to think I was thinking about him the whole time. _Then, he realize something.

"Kaiba, didn't you said that you had a business trip when I get back?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Shouldn't you prepared for it?"

"I already got everything prepared, so don't worry."

"Oh, okay."

"What about you?" Kaiba asked.

"Huh?" Joey looked at him.

"Are you just going to visit the mansion then go home?"

"I… guess. Dad and I don't really do much sight seeing. Actually, not at all. Dad's always too catious of where we go."

"Then while we're both here, why don't we go sight seeing together?"

"Really?" Joey asked excitedly.

Kaiba smile, "Of course."

"Okay. Thanks Seto!"

Upon hearing his name being spoke out through the other's mouth, Kaiba almost pull the car over and kiss him. But even he knows how dangerous it can be to stop at no where, so he kept himself under control until they reach the mansion of course.

Joey look up at the stars and his expression turn a little bit sad.

"Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

Still looking at the stars he spoke softly, "When I was little, my mom would often said to me…" the memories of his mom pain his heart a bit, "that the stars we see every night in the sky, are the people we love and care about. She said they became stars so they could watch over the people they love. I wonder… if she is also up there watching over me right now."

He tried to hold back a tear. Kaiba look straight ahead without saying anything. Honestly, he doesn't know what to say. After a while he spoke in a quiet voice.

"You must have hated me huh? Since I am the son of the one who killed your clan. I understand if you do."

Joey look at him and gave a little smile as he look away again, "I don't hate you. No matter how much I want to, I just… can't, besides, it's not like it's your fault anyway, it's your… father's fault. And I won't hold that against you."

Kaiba slowly grab Joey's hand and they link their hands into a lovers link. They didn't speak another word instead, they let their hands do the talking in that perfect silence.


	5. Big Problem

Chapter 5

Joey couldn't remember exactly when he fall asleep. When he open his eyes, he found himself in an unknown bedroom. At first he just look around, then realization reach his mind. _Where am I? _He jump off the bed and almost fell. He took another look around the unknown bedroom. _The last thing I remember was being Kaiba's car with him. So how did I wake up here? _Just then, the door flew open, which sacred the hell out of him.

"So you're finally up. You must have freak out." Kaiba said with a smirk.

Joey gave a little glare, "Is this…"

"Yes. This is the Blue Dragon's mansion."

Joey took another look for the third time since he got up. It wasn't as fancy as he thought it would be. It was just a simple large room with yellow gold painted walls and ordinary stuff a bedroom should have. After his little sight seeing, he turn back to Kaiba, who is now crossing his arms around his chest.

"How long had I've been asleep?" he asked.

"About four hours. Don't worry, it's still dark out so you can go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time."

"Time for what?" he raise an eyebrow.

"You'll know soon enough. Just go back to bed."

"What about you?"

"I have some papers to do. I'll go to sleep when I finish with them."

"Then I'll stay with you. I can't very well go back to sleep now can I?"

Joey grin as Kaiba reach out a hand, "Then, shall we?"

Joey blush a bit, but took hold of his hand.

"Hmm…that's odd. I can't seem to get a hold of big brother's laptop. He always had it on where ever he's at. Something's wrong."

Mokuba wonder as he sat in the limo back in Domino city.

"Roland," he spoke to the driver, "Call for a helicopter right away. I'm going to the Blue Dragon's mansion."

"Odd is right. Mokuba had never wait this long to e-mail me. Something's wrong; I need to contact him right away."

Kaiba reach for his cell phone as he sat on his desk with his laptop open before him. Joey was looking through the file about the new gaming system that hadn't been name yet. He turn to look at Kaiba as he dial Mokuba's cell phone number.

It continues to ring for a bit before it reach voice mail.

"Mokuba, it's me. Call me as soon as possible." his voice was full of concern. Joey put the file down and walk toward Kaiba.

"Is something wrong?"

Kaiba look at the worried expression on Joey's face and gave a reassured smile, "Everything's alright. I was just concern that Mokuba hadn't contact me that's all."

"Are you sure you're okay? Cause you're eyes are saying something else."

"Curse these eyes," Kaiba mumble. Joey chuckle a bit.

**Gaming System Delete. Gaming System Delete. Gaming Sys-** The Gaming System shut down before it could completely delete all data. A hooded-cloak figure step into the bright light in front of the Gaming System. A laugh sounded out through the hood.

"Let's see what happen when your own creation turn against you, Seto Kaiba." the hooded figure gave another laugh.

"Did you get the helicopter ready," Mokuba asked Roland as they make a left turn down the street toward the airport.

"Yes, Master Mokuba. However sir, I got a call from Kaiba Corp that someone broke into the chamber of the unfinished Gaming System that Master Seto came up with."

Mokuba froze in his spot for a moment, then quickly turn to Roland.

"Forget the helicopter, take me to Kaiba Corp right now! I will not let my brother's creation fall into the wrong hand!"

Kaiba was beginning to panics after the long wait. He flip open his cell phone once again, still no message or contact.

"Damn!" he mumble.

Joey, who's sitting beside him patted his shoulder a bit, "Don't worry. Maybe he fell a sleep or doing something important right now. Just be patience."

Kaiba gave a little smile, but his concern still hadn't disappear from his face. Joey pull his cell phone out and dial Yugi's number. Honestly, he was a bit worried that Mokuba who loved his brother a lot, could have forgotten about him.

Joey waited, but it turn to voice message instead.

"What the?" he whisper.

He dial Tristan's number this time and it turn to voice message as well. He start dialing his other friends number, but they were all voice massages.

"Kaiba?"

"Yes?" he answered as he watch Joey.

"I can't seem to contact anyone. I already contact every phone number I had in this cell phone and not one answer. It's all voice massages."

Kaiba was on alert mode now. He tried contacting Mokuba once more, but still nothing. He close his cell and look at Joey, who's looking at him.

"We need to find out what's going right away."

Mokuba dial Kaiba's number for the tenth time.

"Come on! Answer Seto!"

"Sir," Roland interrupt Mokuba, "I just got a call from Kaiba Corp. It's seems no one was able to contact Master Seto as well as his bodyguards. Someone must have hacked into our main computer and mess up everything."

"Damn it! Who could it be?" Mokuba shouted angrily at nothing.

The limo came to abrupt stop and Mokuba quickly ran out of the limo. He rush pass the security guards and several employees. He kept running until he reach a door on the end of a corridor that had the sign Testing Room above it. He swung it open and rush inside. The Gaming System was shut down and nothing seems to be wrong. He let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god nothing's missing."

Bam! Mokuba quickly turn around as the door slam shut.

"Who's there?" he called as he pull out a small hand gun in his pocket.

A laugh echo through the room. A hooded figure step into view.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Mokuba demanded.

With another laugh, the hooded figure remove the hood to reveal a boy around the same age as Kaiba. The boy gave a smirk, "Long time no see, cousin."

Mokuba froze as he mutter, "Noah."


	6. Noah

Chapter 6

"Noah." Mokuba glare at him now.

Noah gave a little grin, "I'm glad you remember me, Mokuba. How is that stuck up brother of yours? Healthy as ever hope?"

"Why are you here?" Mokuba demanded angrily.

"No need to so hasty cousin. I only want to accomplish what uncle couldn't accomplish that's all."

"What step-father couldn't accomplish?"

"That's right. Since you are his adopted son, you should also know about his biggest enemy, the Red Dragon clan that was supposingly wipe out. However, uncle was stupid enough to make a mistake. He left a survivor escape unnoticed."

Mokuba's eyes widen at his words.

Noah grin even wider, "Judging from your expression, I said you knew who the survivor is. Why don't you be a good little boy and tell me who he is?"

Mokuba gulp as Noah walk closer. He back up step by step until his back hit the Gaming System.

"Stay back!" Mokuba point the gun agrily at Noah.

Noah chuckle evilly, "Do you think you think that little toy could sacred me? Personally," he stop walking, "I don't have anything against you. All I want his your brother and the Red Dragon, as well as Kaiba Corp that should have been given to me."

Before he know it, he was surrounded by a bunch of hooded figures. Mokuba clench the gun tighter, "I won't tell you anything even if it kills me. Besides, you won't be able to do a thing to my brother."

Noah continue to grin, "You want to bet. Let me tell you something, cousin. The reason you couldn't contact Seto was because I was the one who hack into the main computer. I was also able to hack into the main computer in the Blue Dragon's mansion, which your brother is currently at. Now, why don't you be a good boy and I promise you won't get hurt."

Mokuba could hear the clicking of guns getting ready to shoot all around him. He grip the trigger tighter, "If I tell you who the survivor of the Red Dragon is, would you promise to let my brother go?"

Noah consider for a moment than agree.

Mokuba drop the trigger… _I'm sorry, Joey_… He took a deep quiet breath before locking his eyes with Noah.

"Huh?" Joey asked as he follow Kaiba down the stairs to the basement where the main computer is at.

"I said are you okay?" he answer annoyed for having to repeat the same thing over. They continue down the stairs once again.

"I'm okay, but something doesn't feel right." Joey answer with concern.

"Of course something's wrong. Remember we couldn't contact anyone?"

"No… it's not that. The feeling I'm getting right now is even worst. Something felt seriously wrong!" Joey was starting to panic again.

"Then we better hurry." Just then, Kaiba realize something he completely forgotten. Mokuba knows the Red Dragon's secret survivor as well and also know who.

"Well, who is it?" Noah asked impatiently.

Mokuba took another deep breath and he bow his head a bit, "Katashi Wheeler. The one and only survivor of the Red Dragon." his voice broke into a whisper as a drop of tear slide down from his eyes… _I'm sorry Joey. I'm sorry_… and he gave a little prayer hoping Joey and Seto would get away unharm as he was being tied from behind by one of the hooded figure.

Noah turn to the seven hooded figure around him, including the one whose tying Mokuba, "Find Katashi Wheeler at once."

They nodded and disappear immediately in a flash.

Kaiba somehow manage to turn on the main computer and the system was working correctly again. He turn his attention to the blond that was staring at a wooden door in the far back of the basement. He walk over to him.

Joey turn to him, "What's behind this door?"

Kaiba look over to the door, "It's my step-father's secret room. No one was allow to enter. But I guess now it wouldn't hurt to take a peek."

Kaiba grab the door knob and open it. Inside the room was dark and they could hardly see anything. Kaiba searh the wall near the door for the light switch as they enter. Joey look around the darkness. Just then, the light came on.

"Dammit! Who could have sent me a foolish call?"

Katashi threw his phone on the bed as he got into his room. He had just call one of his worker and nothing was currently going wrong. _Dammit who could it be_…? Katashi thought for a bit.

Knock! Knock! He turn to the door. _Who could it be in this early morning_? He walk down stairs and toward the door. "Coming," he answer annoyed.

"Who-" he stop before he could finish. A gun was pointed directly at his forehead. A hooded figure remove his hood and grin at him, "Greeting, Red Dragon."

Joey found himself staring right at a big picture frame of a woman. She was sitting on a chair and smile happily at the camera, with Kaiba's step-father standing behind her with a smile on his face as well.

Soon enough, he realize who the woman in the picture was.

"M-Mom," his voice shaken in disbelief.

Kaiba look at Joey surprised as well.

"Joey, did you just say mom?"

"I-I did. The woman in the picture is my mom! But how?"

Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Kaiba pull his phone out and notice the number on his display. He flip it open and answer immediately.

"Hello? Mokuba?"

Through the phone he could hear a laugh. Joey instantly turn alert once again, "Who's this?"

"The laughing voice stop and answer, "Hello Seto."

"Noah!" Kaiba shouted angrily as soon as he realize the voice.

"My, you flatter me Seto. I didn't expect you of all people to remember, not that I'm complaining."

"Where's Mokuba?" he demanded angrily, "What have you done to him?"

Noah grin, "Oh, Mokuba's fine. But you're not going to be for long. You see, I already send assasins after you. They should already be there."

"Where's Mokuba?" Kaiba demanded again, which made Joey look at him, worried.

"I already told you he's fine. I don't have anything against him personally, so once I get what I want, I'll let him go. You on the other hand, won't survivor this, and neither is the Red Dragon."

Kaiba's eyes widen, "You…"

"That's right," Noah chuckle, "I knew who the Red Dragon is, and right now I held him captive. If you suvive this, maybe I'll let you see him. Until then, Seto."

Noah was about to hung up when Kaiba stop him, "Wait! Who is the Red Dragon?" Joey eyes widen and he froze.

"Well," Noah thought, "Since you are going to died, I'll just tell you this then. His name is Katashi Wheeler."

Kaiba froze as he stood there. _Mokuba_… he knew Mokuba told Noah. Mokuba would do anything for Seto and Joey.

"I'll take your silence as a good bye. Later." and Noah hung up.

"I said, are you the true Red Dragon?" a blond woman asked.

Katashi kept his eyes shut and endure the pain as the blond woman kick his side. "Mai, that's enough." Noah order her.

She gave an angry look at Noah, then withdrawl herself back into a corner. Noah got up and walk toward Katashi and bend down next to Katashi.

"If you want to live, it's best to talk now before Mai get even more impatient. And believe me when I said no one can stop her when she go crazy."

Noah gave a secret misrk as Mai snorted at him.

"Well, what do you say?" Noah asked again.

Katashi clench his side that was kick tightly. He manage to open his eyes and look Noah in the eyes, "I am the Red Dragon next head." _at least Master Joey will survivor_… Noah frown and gritted his teeth. He got up and before anyone realize what he just done, Katashi was already dead with a single bullet hole through the head.

"I thought you said that was enough, so why did you kill him?" Mai asked.

Noah glare at her angrily which completely frighten her. He turn back to the dead body, "You can't fool me, Katashi Wheeler. The Red Dragon is still alive and I will find him." and with that, he gave another blow to Katashi's head.


	7. Problem Rising

Chapter 7

.

"Kaiba? Are you okay?" Joey asked again for the third time.

Kaiba finally nodded and Joey let out a sigh of relief.

"Joey," Kaiba called him quietly.

"Yes?"

Kaiba grab his hand and held it tightly, "Promise me you won't hate Mokuba. Please?"

Joey look confused for a bit, but agree anyway.

"I got a call from Mokuba," Kaiba began, "but it wasn't him. My cousin, Noah, the one I was talking to just now… it seems like he capture both Mokuba and your father. He must have mistaken your father for the Red Dragon true survivor."

Joey's eyes widen and he look at Kaiba in horror, "B-But, what does that had to do with Mokuba?"

"Joey, I…" Kaiba started.

Bam! They look up the stairs and back at each other.

"Damn, I forgot about the assassins!" Kaiba shouted quietly.

"What assassins?" Joey asked in horror.

"No time to explain! We need to get out of here!" and Kaiba pull Joey's still linked hand up the stairs after him.

When they reach the top of the stairs, Kaiba pull out a hand gun and ursher Joey to not make a sound. Joey nodded. Kaiba took a deep breath and swung the door open. When no sound was made, Kaiba pull Joey out and started running.

"We need to get to the car!" Kaiba said to Joey as they ran for the stairs.

Just then, a hooded figure jump into view. He point the guns at them and shoot. Kaiba quickly pull Joey into a sitting position and shot back at the hooded figure. It hit, but Kaiba knew he wasn't a very strong assassins. If he were, Kaiba probably wouldn't be able to shot back and hit. They started running again and this time, both of them kept their guards up. They ran down the stairs and stop at the bottom. They lean against the wall and Kaiba eyed the living room.

Bam! Kaiba manage to dodge in the neck of time and the bullet miss his head. He shot back at the same direction the bullet came from. Whoever it was dodge and shot back as well as Kaiba. Unfortunately, Kaiba ran out of ammo, so he clench Joey's hand tighter, "Joey, when I count to three… run as fast as you can and don't stop no matter what. Got it?"

Joey nodded and clench their hands tighter as well. Kaiba took a deep breath and started counting, "1, 2, 3, Run!"

They ran for the front door and could hear as gun shot comes from every direction. They manage to get out of the front door unharmed. They kept going for Kaiba's car. When they got there, the both of them jump into the car and Kaiba started the car immediately. Another shot embedded the car's back mirror and Joey lower his head. Luckily, the front gate was open and he drove pass it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? How can many of you failed to kill one person?" Noah shouted angrily at the computer screen.

The man in the screen answer, terrified, "B-But sir, he wasn't alone. He was with another person, and the mansion was too big for us to cover every ground."

"I don't care for your excuse, but another person," Noah raise an eyebrow, "Who?"

"I didn't get a good look, but he has blond hair and around the same age, maybe a year younger than Master Noah."

Noah thought for a bit, then realization reach him, "The Red Dragon!" he turn to the screen, "Find them immediately."

The screen turn off, and Noah laugh evilly and angrily, "It shouldn't be surprising that you have already gotten your hand on my prey, Seto. But just you wait, I won't give it up to you so easily."

Kaiba finally stopped the car when the coast was cleared. They sat in their seats, relief of escaping. Kaiba turn to Joey, "Are you alright?"

Joey nodded and look back at him, "You said that they were assassins?"

"Yeah, Noah send them after me, but I was so stupid to get you involve. I'm sorry, Joey. I got you and your dad involve."

"Wait!" Joey stop him before he could continue, "You said dad was capture, but why?"

"Your dad was mistaken for you. I don't know why Noah knows about you, but one thing is clear, your father is probably…" his voice drop and Joey knew what he meant.

Tears escape Joey's eyes before he notice them, "Y-You're kidding right Seto? Right? My dad can't be dead! Right?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

Joey was really crying hard now. Kaiba pull Joey into a gentle embrace and hug him tightly, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

Joey tried to pull away, but Kaiba kept his grip on him. Soon enough he gave up to Kaiba's gentle embrace. Still holding Joey, Kaiba repeat his apology.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yami? Do you think it's weird that Joey hadn't call me once?" Yugi asked his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him.

"Maybe he's busy or something." Yami answer unconcerned.

"But every time he leaves for a trip, he always called me within about two hours of his trip. But it's already two days since he left and he hadn't call," Yugi was starting to worried. He flip open his cell phone and dial Joey's number. He waited but no one answer. He close the phone and turn to Yami, "He's not answering."

"I already told you, maybe he's busy."

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this?" Noah asked the hooded figure kneeling before him and presenting him with a cell phone.

"We found this at the mansion. I think it belong to the other parties." the hooded figure said and handed it to Noah.

Noah took it and flip it open. He look through the numbers on the phone and grin, "Good. We'll lure them out with this." and he lick a number and a photo appear on the screen, revealing Yugi.

Joey had stop crying but remain in Kaiba's arms. They stay that way for almost 40 minutes now. Joey pull away and this time Kaiba didn't stop him.

Joey kept his eyes on the floor while Kaiba look at him.

"Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"When you made me promise you, not to hate Mokuba… is it because Mokuba told them my dad was me?"

Kaiba widen a bit, but then he turn away, "Yes,"

Joey close his eyes tightly shut, "I don't hate Mokuba."

Kaiba turn to look at him, "What?"

Joey gave a little smile toward Kaiba, "I don't hate Mokuba. He did it to save me, so how can I be so heartless and hate him. Dad… would rather died than admitt I was the Red Dragon."

Tears begin to form again, and Joey wipe it away, "Sorry."

Kaiba reach out for Joey's hand and pull him closer. Joey's eyes widen when their lips met, but they soften when Kaiba gently kiss him. He close his eyes and respond to his kisses. Joey clench Kaiba's shirt for support as Kaiba's tongue made it's way to his. He quietly purr in passion.


	8. Eliza

Chapter 8

Mokuba wipe away his tears as he held his hand tightly to pray. _Please…god… protect Seto and Joey… Please_… he quickly wipe away the tears that were about to fall as he sat back against the wall. He hug his knees and shiver a bit at the cold night air. There was only a small bar wire window near the ceiling in his cell. He look at the hooded figure that stood watch near the door.

"Who are you?" he asked the hooded figure.

"That does not concern you." he answer.

Mokuba notice that the hooded figure was actually a woman.

"You're a woman," Mokuba said.

"Of course I'm a woman," the woman said angrily, "Why won't I be?"

"Sorry… I just thought every one of you were males." Mokuba replied.

The female hooded figure took off the hood. She was a dark brown hair woman with gray eyes. She glare at him and pull out a gun. She point the gun at Mokuba, "Honestly, I don't get why Master Noah would even let a pest like you live."

Mokuba hug his knees tighter, "Why is a pretty lady like you working for someone like Noah?"

The gray eyes female blush slightly and put the gun away, "Well, since you compliment my beauty, I might as well tell you a tale." She sat down on the floor and look at Mokuba, "I was a little girl around your age when I was kidnapped. My name was Eliza Underwood. I was a normal elementary school girl who had never have to worry about anything bad happening. Then one day, on my way home from school. I was kidnapped by some guys I don't know. When I open my eyes, I was sold to a brothel house as a slut for men to used like toys," her voices grew colder, but then it return to normal in about two seconds, "I live there for 5 years without any freedom. I had already lost counts of how many times I tried to run away, but they would always find me and bring me back. I began to lose hope of ever escaping, but that's when I met Master Noah. It was a typical day of business when Master Noah came to the brothel. He saw me for the first time when it was my turn to serve him drinks. He somehow took a liking to me…," she paused with a smile, "and he would come everyday just to see me. I decided then, that if he want me… I would give him all of me willingly. When he ask me to go with him… that was the happiest moments of my life. He bought me and took me with him. Since then, I haven't left his side." she finished her story with a sad whisper.

Mokuba sniff and wipe away his tears, "I… didn't know you had such a sad story, Eliza."

Eliza eyes soften a bit. She got up and put on her hood again, "Well, that was my past. Unlike you, everyone with Master Noah had a story of their own. We don't just join him cause he hire us. We all willingly joined him."

Mokuba wipe away another tears, "I know how you felt. My step-father always make my brother suffer. Seto had to give up everything he ever cared about, including his freedom. He never smile for real. It was all a smile to dupe everyone. Seto never admit for suffering all alone, but I knew. Now, Seto was beginning to smile for real, and I think that if you got someone beside you, maybe you would have been different. Maybe you could have been happy as well."

Eliza sigh and took off the hood again, which made Mokuba smile.

"Maybe you are right, but you see… I don't have anyone like that, that's why Master Noah is all I got. He's my hero and my savior. To him, I would gladly give my life. You said that you understand my pain, but you don't. you have never been through what your brother's been through, so how could you understand? All your life, you had never experience my pain or his pain, so how would you understand the scar that was left there?" she was shouting angrily with tears in her eyes.

Mokuba close his eyes in tears, "I'm sorry."

Eliza sunk onto the floor in tears. They both continue to cry in that cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey could feel the sensation slowly disappearing after his kiss with Kaiba. Kaiba was now concentrating on driving and somehow, his face was slightly still pink. Joey tug his shoulder sleeve a bit, "Seto, where are we going?"

"Anywhere where Noah wouldn't find us. We also need to come up with a plan to rescue Mokuba and your friends," he replied with out looking at him.

"Wait, my friend?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. I suspect Noah already got a hold of your cell phone. If he did, he could have kidnapped everyone on your cell phone list. Then you would be force to come out of hiding. It's the same with me as well, using Mokuba as bait. I swear when I get my hand on him, I'm going to make him pay for this!" Kaiba said angrily with a death glare straight forward. Joey look away worried. _I hope with all my soul… please let everyone be okay_…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eliza!" Mai call out to the hooded figure that cam out of Mokuba's cell.

"What is it Mai?" Eliza asked as she took off her hood. Luckily, her eyes wasn't puffy let alone red.

"How's the little runt?" Mai asked.

"He's sleeping right now. Don't bother him."

"And what?" Mai joke, "Don't tell me you care about that little brat?"

Eliza glare at Mai, "I don't care a damn about that little boy, but Master Noah specifically said not to do anything to him. If we disobey, the punishment his death."

"I know. You don't have to repeat it," Mai snorted at Eliza, "I just want to get this over with. I want to have some fun. Not wait around for orders."

"Mai. Master Noah would be angry if he hear you say that."

"So? I don't care about that little rich brat. I just want my mon-"

Mai was cut short when Eliza point her gun at Mai. She glare at her, "Insult Master Noah one more time, and I will personally add a hole to your pretty face."

Mai gulp and turn away angrily, "Fine!" she started walking away.

Eliza sigh and put away her gun. Just then a maid pass by and Eliza stop her, "Get me some bread and water, and also bring me a pillow and blanket."

The maid nodded and headed on her way.

Mokuba hug her knees tighter to keep the cold out. The cell door open and Eliza step inside. She put the pillow and blanket down and also the tray with bread and water. Mokuba look at her confused.

"Here. You must be hungry. And these are to keep you warm. Even I know how cold it can get." she answer his expression and sat back down by the door.

Mokuba hesitantly took the bread and took a bit. It was soft and warm. The water was warm as well. Eliza smile a bit as she watch him eat.

"You remind me a bit of myself," she said quietly. Mokuba look at her and gave a little smile, "Thanks."

"Don't get use to it," her normal tone return, "I just don't want you to died in here. It would be hard to dispose of your body."

Mokuba look away sadly, "Oh."

"Hurry up and eat," Eliza said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Joey pray in his heart that everyone would be ok. He look out the window and suddenly realize something he forgotten.

"Kaiba?" he said the other boy's name.

"Yes?"

"About our date… it seems like we're going to have to wait huh?" Joey frown sadly. Kaiba chuckle a bit. "What's so funny?" Joey raise an eyebrow.

"Well, right now we are knid of like on a date," he replied, "Except for the part that assassins are after us."

Joey nodded, "That's true."

"Don't worry. When everything is over, I promise we'll go on a real date." he promise Joey.

Joey gave a little smile, "I keep on to that promise then."


	9. Problem Rising within

**Chapter 9**

**Yugi took a seat near the far table in the game shop. He shuffle his deck and look through them again. He notice the Red eye black dragon he had since Battle City. He gave a little smile. **_**I'll return it to Joey when he comes home… come to think of it, he hadn't tried to call me once**_**… he took the Red eye out of his deck and put in the drawer and locked it. His phone started ringing and he pull it out, "Hello?"**

"**Is this Yugi Muto?" the voice through the phone asked.**

"**Yes? And Who is this?" he asked.**

"**I'm a friend of Joey," the voice answer playfully, "He told me to call you sometime. My name's Noah by the way."**

**Yugi smile at the playfulness… **_**he seem like a nice guy**_**… "Nice to meet you Noah. But, Joey never mention you before."**

"**Oh, maybe because you never asked."**

**Yugi thought for a bit, "You'll right, I never really ask him."**

"**Anyway," Noah continue, "Do you know where Joey is? I tried calling him a couple of time, but he didn't answer."**

"**Nope! He hadn't call me either. Although he is on a trip."**

"**A trip?" Noah raise an eyebrow, "With who?"**

"**His dad of course. He didn't tell you he's going on trip?"**

"**No, I guess he forgot. Anyway, thank you. See you later!"**

"**See you later!" Yugi hang up. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Noah turn the phone off and look at the darkness around him, "Sirius."**

**A hooded figure step into view and kneel before him, "Yes, Master Noah?"**

"**Are you able to collect the data I asked you to?" Noah said coldly.**

"**Yes Master Noah. And I happen to come across something rather important as well."**

"**Rather important?" Noah raise an eyebrow, "What is it?"**

"**It involve the Red Dragon's heir."**

**Noah eyes widen a bit. He sat up straight, "Begin."**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Joey eyes widen as he stare at the luxury hotel loby.**

"**Uh, Kaiba?" he whisper.**

"**Yes?" Kaiba answer as they step into the elevator.**

"**Why are we in a luxury hotel? Weren't we running for our lives?"**

"**I still had pride in where I stay. I refuse to stay in a cheap hotel room."**

**Joey chuckle a bit. Kaiba raise an eyebrow in confusion of what could possibly be funny. When the elevator stop, they head for their room. Since they are simply running from assassins, they can't stay in separate room incase Noah send someone after them during the night.**

**Kaiba insert the key-card and the door unlocked. They step into the room. Unfortunately, the hotel room ran out of two bed rooms, so they had to share a bed; not that either one would complain. **

**Joey went straight for the bed and lay down. The cushion was soft and it made him feel tired. He yawn a bit and Kaiba chuckle. He took off his jacket and put it on the coat hanger. Joey, didn't want to be rude, took his own coat off and hang it on the coat hanger as well. Kaiba watch him with a bit of amusement. He sat down on the couch and Joey join him. **

"**Um, Kaiba?" he asked.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Can I take a bath first?"**

**Kaiba chuckle and Joey flush bright red.**

"**Go right ahead," Kaiba told him.**

**Still red, Joey rush to the bathroom. He slam the door shut and slump to the floor. He lean on the door and could still hear Kaiba's laughing voice. He was swept along with the laughing sound and it made him chuckle. **

**After their bath, they both look at each other. Embarrassed of sleeping on the same bed, Joey grab a pillow and the extra blanket on the bed, "I'll sleep on the couch. You go ahead and take the bed Seto."**

**Kaiba smirk and put an arm around his shoulder. Joey flush bright red, "W-What are you doing?"**

"**Have you already forgotten about our deal?" Kaiba asked with a sexy tone. Joey thought back and turn to look at Kaiba, "I remember, but how does that had anything to do with your action?"**

"**Since I can do anything I want, I say we sleep on the same bed," he explain, "This way, I can protect you if Noah's assassins show up in the middle of the night." Kaiba gave another smirk.**

**Joey turn even redder, but gave up to Kaiba after a while. They slept next to each other. Joey kept his back to Kaiba. He doesn't want Kaiba to feel his hot face. Kaiba snuggle closer to Joey and put an arm around his waist. Joey stiffen a bit, "W-What are you doing?"**

"**Making sure we won't catch a cold while we sleep," he answer tiredly. **

"**How can we catch a cold like this?" Joey raise an eyebrow.**

"**Precisely," Kaiba answer, "Now go to sleep. We need to get up early. We have to return to Domino City fast and put a stop to Noah's plan."**

**Joey nodded and roll over until his face was facing Kaiba's chest. He blush a bit, "Good night, Seto."**

"**G'night," he said through close eyelids. He held him tighter and rest his chin on Joey's hair. Joey clench Kaiba's shirt a bit and move closer. Soon, they both fell peacefully asleep with out realizing the danger they're going to fast.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Twins?" Noah asked with amused.**

"**Yes," Sirius answered, "The previous head gave birth to a twins of boy. It seems that even Master Gozaburo did not know about this."**

**Noah thought for a bit. **_**Uncle doesn't know? Then who is the other twins**_**? He turn to Sirius, "Find out what you can about the twins and report back to me."**

**Sirius bow his head, "Yes Master Noah."**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mokuba pull the blanket closer to him as he slept. Eliza remove her hood and watch him slept. She gave a little smile. **_**I'm afraid I will have to kill you someday. Maybe if you wasn't Mokuba Kaiba, maybe then we could have been friends**_**… She look at her watch. 12:00 midnight. She look back at Mokuba and sigh.**

**A knock came on the door. Eliza put her hood on and open the door. Another hooded figure came into the room and took off it's hood when it notice that Mokuba was asleep. The figure was a male with long blue hair. He look at Eliza as she took her own hood off.**

"**I heard you feed the brat," he said.**

"**It's none of your business how I treat my hostage, Luke." she said coldly. Luke smirk, "You better watch your mouth Eliza. The reason no one would dare lay a finger on you is because you're Master Noah's right hand man. If you wasn't, you'll be dead meat by now."**

**Eliza smirk, "Do you think you could defeat me Luke? You should already know I can kill you any time and Master Noah wouldn't say a thing. That's not all," she lean closer to him, "I'm way out of your league… in everything."**

**Luke frown angrily. He turn around and stomp out slamming the door. Mokuba snap awake and sat up, "What's going on?"**

**His voice sounded panic, so Eliza gave a reassured smile, "It's nothing. Go back to sleep."**

**Mokuba nodded nervously and went back to sleep. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Luke stomp through the lighted hallway.**

"**You should know better than to threaten Eliza." a voice spoke out to Luke as he pass. He stop and look at the other hooded figure, "Rin."**

**Rin took off his hood to reveal his black hair.**

"**What do you want?" Luke demanded.**

**Rin step forward until he was as close as he could be to Luke. **

"**I can help you take care of Eliza without Master Noah knowing," he whisper into Luke's ear. **


	10. The Attack

Chapter 10

Joey awoke from his deep sleep when the small ray of light hit his eyes. He roll cuddle deeper into Kaiba's embrace. The he stop, he thought for a bit, then sat up as fast as he could breaking Kaiba's embrace. His face flush. His attention was adverted to the teen who slpet next to him when he made a groan. Kaiba sat up and look at Joey, "You sure wake up early." Joey smile when he realize Kaiba's tired tone.

"Go back to sleep. You had a long day of driving ahead of you," Joey smile brightly.

Kaiba groan in irritation, "You're right. We need to get back to Domino City. I wish we wouldn't have to."

"But it couldn't be help. Mokuba need us," Joey said as a whisper. Kaiba nodded and got up. He headed for the bathroom. Joey got up as well and went to the window. He open the window and look down at the ground as he wait for his turn.

A blackish red car drove into the driveway. Joey stare at it. Three men in black suit got out and look up at the hotel. Joey look a bit confused when they stare at him. One of the man pull out something in his suit pocket and shot it toward Joey. As soon as Joey realize who it was, he duck under the window.

Clash! The broken glass shatter across the floor. Kaiba burst out of the bathroom and ran toward Joey when he saw the broken glass. "Joey are you okay?" he asked in a panic. Joey nodded. Kaiba stood up and took a peek at the window. He got back down when he realize who the black car belong to, "We have to get out of here fast!" He grab Joey's wrist and pull him away from the window. They quickly put on their jacket unzip and rush out the door. Keeping their hands linked, they rush toward the elevator. One of the assassins came into view as they rushed toward him. He shot a bullet pass them both. Kaiba curse and lower his body a bit. Joey did the same. The assassin kept shooting but missed every time. As they got closer, the man ran out of bullet. Before he could pull out another, Kaiba kick his stomach and puch him out cold. Kaiba pull the other assassin's gun out and held onto it. He found a little shot gun in the assassin pocket and handed to Joey, "Use it for protection." Joey nodded nervously. He had never touch a gun in his whole life and it felt almost frighten to touch one.

They ran toward the elevator, still linking hands. Kaiba push the down button. Two other assassins appear and shot at them. Kaiba shot back and press the button harder. The door swung open and they rush inside. The assassins dash toward the elevator door. Kaiba press the first floor button as many time as he could. Thankfully, the elevator close as the assassins approach. They let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's take the stairs!" one of the assassins shouted.

Kaiba and Joey ran out of the elevator as soon as it landed. They ran toward the parking lot and found his car. They got inside and drove as far away as they could from the assassins. They were about to relax when a bullet hit the back window causing it to break. The both of then turn their heads to see and then quickly lower it. Kaiba stomp on the speed. The assassins curse and shot another bullet at the two wheel on the back. Causing Kaiba to lose control and slam into the lake on the side of the road.

The assassins stop and got out of the car. They wait a few seconds before accepting their deaths. "Let's go before someone see," one of the assassins said. The other nodded and they got back in the car.

Joey gasp for air as water pour into car. He turn to Kaiba who was unconscious. _He probably hit his head_! Joey shook him. "Dammit!" he cursed. He tried opening the door. It won't budge because of the water. By now, the water had already fill the car. Joey turn to the back. Luckily, the window was shatter by the bullet earlier. Joey swam to the back and reach for Kaiba. He grab Kaiba's collar and pull him along.

He swim out first then reach for Kaiba. He put an arm around his chest and swim for the surface. As soon as they reach the surface, Joey took a deep breath and swim ashore. He fell onto the ground beside Kaiba and took a deep breath. As soon as realization reach him, he sat up and look around. The assassins were already gone by now. He turn to Kaiba and shook his shoulder. "Seto? Seto wake up!" he shouted. He took another breath and hold Kaiba's nose. He lock their lips together and breath air into him. He part their lips and press his chest. He repeat the same CPR over. Finally, Kaiba cough up water. Joey sigh in relief, "Seto? Are you okay?"

Kaiba look at him and gave a little smile as he sat up, "You save me." Joey smile even brighter, "You save me many time than this," he put an arm around him, "I'm just so glad you're okay.I don't know what I'll do if…."

Kaiba put his arms around Joey and touch his blond hair, "I won't die that easily. I still hadn't fufill my promise to you yet." They parted and Joey gave a blushing smile. He help Kaiba up and they walk to the side of the road. They sat down and Kaiba pull out his cell phone. Fortunately, the cell phone was water proof. He dial a number and wait for the other end to answer.

"Who are you calling?" Joey asked.

"A friend of mine," he answered.

Finally the other end pick up, "Hello? Master Kaiba?"

"Roland!" Kaiba said with relief, "Is everything alright with Kaiba Corp?"

"Yes sir, but," he hesitated, "Master Mokuba and is kidnapped and your new Gaming System is missing."

Kaiba's eyes widen a bit before turning to a death glare, "Listen Roland, I want you to come pick me up right now. Just drive a normal car. Don't do anything suspicious. And about everything else, I'll take care of it later."

"Yes Master Kaiba, but where may I ask?"

Kaiba look around and found a sign, "55 miles outside Domino."

"I'll be there right away."

They hung up and he turn to the confused Joey, "Roland's coming to pick us up."

"But, what Noah?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that. The car Roland is coming in isn't a Kaiba Corps. I specifically bought that car for occasion like this."

Joey move closer to Kaiba and look at the other side of the road, "Kaiba?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was thinking, what if one day I said I told you I did this all for revenge, what will you do?"

Kaiba look at him, "I will say you succeed it." Joey look at him. He gave a smile, "In making me fall in love with you."

Tears fill his eyes, he put his arms around Kaiba's neck and hug him tightly. "I love you too!" he whispered.

Kaiba smile with everything he got. When they notice a car approaching, they parted and got up. Roland stop the car in front of them. He rush out and bow to them, "Sorry for the wait." Kaiba reassured him and got into the car after Joey. It wasn't long before they drove back to Domino City. On the way, the both of them fell fast asleep, linking their hands tightly into a lover's linked.

XXXXXXXXXX

The hospital room was full of the smell of detergent. A red-headed girl with bandages around her eyes sat near the window, smile brightly as she feel the sun shine onto her face. A nurse came in and sat down a plate of food in front of her, "Here you go, Serenity. You shouldn't stay in the sun too much. It's not good for your skin."

"That's alright. I'm fine. I just can't wait for tha day I'll be able to see my big brother, Joey." she spoke softly.


	11. Gozaburo and Loveless

Chapter 11

"Should I go to the mansion?" Roland asked them after they have woken up. Kaiba turn to Joey, "Where do you want to go? Noah probably already knew about your place and as well as mine."

Joey look around the area, "Wait, I know this part of town. Um, Roland, can you drop by Kame Game shop?" Roland nodded and made a right turn.

"Why Yugi's place?" Kaiba asked.

"Right now, Yugi is probably the one Noah will go for first. He's the smallest and defenseless of all. Yami probably won't be able to protect him by himself."

"Yami can just use the mind crush against them," Kaiba chipped in.

"You may be right, but we both knew that Yami is too good for that."

"Remember he use it on me before," Kaiba said with a bit of the painful memories. Joey thought a bit, "But you have to admit, you're not the brightest person to begin with. And besides, Yami hadn't use that for a long time now."

Roland stop the car in front of Kame Game shop. Yugi sat at the counter looking at the street when he suddenly realize who it was that got out of the car. Yugi ran around the counter and out the door to greet them. "Joey!" he said cheerfully and jump onto him. He held him tightly. Kaiba suddenly feel the urge to pry the innocent Yugi away from Joey. They parted after Joey return the gesture.

"Why are you with Kaiba? I thought you went on a trip?" Yugi asked in confusion. Kaiba step in front of Joey and look down at Yugi with a glare. Yugi step back a bit in fright. Joey grab Kaiba's hand and held it a bit tight to reassured him. He turn to Yugi, "Uh Yug? Can you call everyone to come over here immediately? There's some urgent business I want to discuss with you all." Yugi nodded and ran back into the shop. Joey turn to Kaiba, "Why did you sacred Yugi?"

Kaiba ignore his question, "Roland, you can go on home. For now, make sure not to answer to anyone," and walk he into the shop. Joey shrug and follow him. Roland bow and got back in the car. He drove away leaving only a few tire marks.

Yugi came running back down stairs to the shop, "I contact everyone and they will be here soon. Uh, Joey?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Well," he hesitated, "Should I contact Noah as well?"

Joey and Kaiba both become very stiff. "Noah contact you?" Kaiba asked. Yugi nod, "He said that Joey and him are friends, but since Joey didn't tell him anything, I figure something was wrong so I kept everything secret. Why?"

"Don't contact him of answer the phone when he call. That guys is trouble." Kaiba said. Yugi gave another nod.

Soon everyone gather around Yugi's kitchen table. Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik, and also Tristan and Tea all got very quiet after what they have just heard. Joey and Kaiba were sitting down and holding their hands tightly under the table. Bakura was the one to break the silence, "So Joey really is the Red Dragon next heir. I can't believe you didn't tell us." Joey bow his head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we all understand why you have to keep it a secret," Ryou assured him with a soft smile. Joey look up and smile in return. Yami spoke next, "Kaiba, you said that Noah wanted to accomplish what your step-father couldn't do, but why? Why is it your uncle's problem involved with him?" Kaiba answer almost instantly to his rival, "Noah had one specific goal, and that is to gain control of Kaiba Corp and something that my step-father kept in secret."

They all look at him. It was Marik's turn to speak, "What secret?" Kaiba thought for a bit and decide it's best to tell them, "My step-father, as you all know, was a man of many secrets. And one of them was something that belong to Noah.s family. That was the statue **Loveless**." Joey feel his hand seqeeze a bit. "A statue name Loveless?" Yami asked. Kaiba nod. "Why would your step-father kept that in secret?" Malik asked. Kaiba continue the story, "Loveless was a statue that was made to be the splitting-image of Noah's mother."

"Why would he take that statue from Noah?" Joey asked. Kaiba look at him and move a bit closer. He turn back to the group who were a bit smirking, "My step-father came to love two women in his life. One was Joey's mother, and the other was Noah's mother. My step-father had never told me this story, but I accidentally came upon it by chance," he took a quiet breath, "My step-father was in his last year of high school when he first met Joey's mother, Nana, and Noah's mother, Miho. Nana and Miho were the best of friends and were always together. My step-father had always love Nana, more than Miho. At one time, he was willingly give the Blue Dragon up just for her. However, Nana was already in love with Joey's father, Izumi. And because back then, both the Dragon clans were in good term, my step-father didn't fight back. He let her go as she wish. Surprisingly, Miho and my step-father were fondly in love with each other, but because she was a lower class than he ever was, my step-father couldn't marry her. In order to separate them, his parents force Miho into the marriage with Noah's father, Igaki, who a stone artist. At that time, Nana and Izumi were getting married as well, which put an emotionally stress upon his heart that which turn him into who he is."

Everyone remain in silence for Kaiba to finish. Kaiba sigh and continue, "I don't know why my step-father destroy the Red Dragon clan, but I do knows what comes next. After the Red Dragon was wiped out, my step-father found out that Miho was dying from the cause of an unknown disease. He would visit her every hour he could possibly manage. In the end, Miho died and my step-father was heart broken as well as Igaki. Since Miho was a beautiful woman, Igaki carve a splitting-image her. Soon after he finish, he died of a heart attack. My step-father took this as a chance to get his hand on the statue and so he took it from the hand of Noah's family. Noah probably didn't know about the statue until just recently, I suspected. Anyway, the statue was describe to look as a loveless form of Miho from many viewers. That is why it was name Loveless. As to the statue whereabouts, I don't know."

Tristan thought for a bit, "Hey Kaiba, I get why Joey need our help, but why are you here?" Kaiba turn to him, "Because Noah kidnapped my little brother. Besides, right now I'm the only one who can protect Joey."

"Wait, I thought you hate Joey," Tristan added. Kaiba glare at him, "I made a promise to Joey, and I'm going to keep it. Any other question." Tristan thought of something, but decide it's better to shut his mouth. Tea took this opportunity to speak up, "But what are you two going to do from here? Noah probably knew about both your places, and it's not safe for just the two of you alone. He might attack at anytime."

Yugi took this chance to speak up as well, "Why don't you guys stay here for the time being? We need to come up with a plan to rescue Mokuba and stop Noah, right? So my house will be our hideout for now."

They look at each other. Yami link their hands, "For the time being, I'll stay here as well. This way I can protect Yugi while Kaiba protect Joey. Noah wouldn't be able to capture any of us if we had someone with me." The group nodded. "I think we should act in groups, it safer that way." Kaiba added. They nod again and quickly chosen their partner, Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, and last but not least Tristan and Tea.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What is this room?" Luke asked Rin as they enter a room they never did before. Rin grin, "There something interesting in here. Follow me if you want to get back at Eliza." Luke shrug a bit but follow Rin into the back.

In the far back of a corner was something big that was cover by a white silk cloth. "What's that?" Luke asked. Rin gave another grin and pull the cloth off to reveal a woman statue, "Loveless," he whisper.


	12. Heaven

Chapter 12

"Loveless?" Luke asked with an eyebrow raised, "Why is that going to help us get back at Eliza?" Rin grin, "Just wait and watch."

XXXXXXXXXX

"This?" Eliza asked as she show her gold bracelet to Mokuba. He nodded. She look at the bracelet with a gentle smile, "Master Noah gave it to me when we first met. He said to treasure it with care. I always wear it wherever I go."

Mokuba grin and touch the necklace with a pendant that looks like a duel card as a decoration. Eliza look at him, "That necklace must be important to you as well." Mokuba look at her with his grin still on his face, "Yeah, Seto gave it to me. That's why I would protect it with my life." Eliza return a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yugi showed Joey and Kaiba to their room. Since they only had one spare room, Joey and Kaiba are going to have to share. Yami will be staying with Yugi, which is pretty oblivious. By now, everyone had already left.

He close the door as he left. Joey look at Kaiba and gave a little laugh, "Just earlier we were sharing the same bed and now were doing it again." Kaiba laugh along. He grab Joey by the hand and kiss it softly causing Joey to blush. Kaiba look at him with a serious expression, "I swear I'll protect you no matter what the future had in store for us." Listening to his words, Joey could faintly make out a sad tone. This time, he was the one who held his hand, "I love you Seto Kaiba," and he return the kiss. Kaiba clench his eyes tight shut and pull Joey into a tight hug, "I love you too Joey Wheeler."

"I'm surprised that Kaiba would take an interest in Joey. I mean I know that Joey's the Red Dragon in all, but for Kaiba to love him even," Yugi said to Yami as soon as he sat down on the bed next to him. Yami put an arm around his waist, "Well, love do work in a weird way. Looking at Kaiba, I can tell how much he wish Joey weren't the Red Dragon. To love an enemy is the hardest thing someone can do. I just wish they had a happy ending when all of this ends."

Yugi turn his body around a bit until his face met Yami, "Me too." and he stole a kiss from Yami.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eliza walk down the quiet hallway. Rin and Luke stop when they saw her approaching. She stop as well and look at them with a glare, "What are you two doing here?" Luke was going to say something, but Rin cut in first, "What about you Eliza? Shouldn't you be watching Mokuba Kaiba?"

"It's really none of both your business of what I'm doing. But I advise you not to do anything stupid if you want to keep your position." Eliza said with another glare before passing them. Rin grin, "Same to you," he whisper.

Eliza sat down on her bed and took off her bracelet. She sat it on top of the night stand and grab a towel from her closet. She went to the bath and close the door. A little later, she came out with a fresh new clothes on. She reach for her bracelet. She paused, "What the? I thought I put it here?" She got down on her knees and check under the night stand and the bed. She check in the bath and around the room. She sat down in panic after she had trash her room. _Damn! Where is it_? She clench her eyes tight, trying to remember where she put it. She open them and look under the night stand again, "It was suppose to be here! Who could have took it?"

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner with Solomon Mutou, they went back to their room. Kaiba was in a bit of a bad mood. He's not really into the taste of the food he just had. Joey watch him as he lay on the bed staring into space. Joey was sitting on the ground, so he couldn't see his face well. The room was brightly lit and the curtains were drawn tightly shut. Joey got up and look out the window beside the bed. Kaiba watch him for a bit before he pull Joey onto the bed with a smirk. "What?" Joey asked. Kaiba held him tightly, "Let's just stay like this for a bit. I want to savior this moment before we face another danger like today."

Joey held him back, "Is it really okay to stay like this with you? Even if I'm the Red Dragon?" Kaiba close his eyes and kiss his forehead, "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity was still awake even though it was dark. She was trying to feel the night air through the open window. _I wish I could take these bandages off soon. I can't wait to see mother and father… and most of all, Joey_…

"Serenity? Are you still up?" the nurse asked when she enter the room. "Yes, I just couldn't sleep. Um nurse? When can I take the bandages off?" she asked. The nurse gave reassured smile, "Just in three days. Don't you worry about a thing. I guarantee that you're be able to see. Now, go to bed." Serenity nod and slump onto the bed. She close her eyes with hope this time that she'll finally able to meet her big brother.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eliza sat worriedly in front of Mokuba as he slept. She watch him and gave a sad smile when she sees his treasure. She look at her hand where the bracelet use to be, "I'll find you soon," she whisper to no one.

Noah walk into a room that holds the Gaming System. He look at it and turn to a scientist that was recording data, "How is it?" The scientist got up immediately and bow, "We're almost finish with the data. Once it's done. We can test it out."

"Good, keep up the good work. If anything strange occur, report to me immediately." he said. The scientist nod and turn back to recording the data. Noah turn back to the door. _Soon, I'll show you my most precious creation that you'll never lay hands on… uncle_…

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba awoke from the sound of chirping birds outside the window. He felt some cuddle closer to him. He turn to the sleeping teen beside him and kiss his lips gently making sure not to wake. He cuddle closer and savior that moment as well.

A little later, Joey open his eyes and look up at the teen that was already up and smiling. "Good morning," Kaiba said seductively. Joey blush, "Um, Morning." They sat up. "I can't believe we almost died yesterday, huh?" Joey said with a small grin. Kaiba smile and nod in agreement. He ruffle through Joey's messy hair, "Right now, this little room feel like heaven if you ask me."

"I couldn't agree more," Joey kiss his cheek. Kaiba took his chance and kiss Joey back on the lips. They parted slightly when a knock came on the door.

"Joey, Kaiba? Are you guys up yet?" Yugi call through the door.

"We're up," Joey call. "Good, breakfast is almost ready. You guy should hurry up use the restroom before grandpa." Yugi added before walking away. They look at each other and chuckle lightly.

It was a little embarrassed to get in the bath with Kaiba but, they are a couple now, so it shouldn't be a problem. "I'll wash your back for you," Joey offered. Kaiba smirk and held Joey in his arms, "I rather wash your back then let you do mine."

"But… you're my," he fought back a blush, which was utterly useless, "boyfriend. So it's only right if I wash your back first."

Kaiba thought a bit before letting him go, "Okay." He turn his back toward Joey. Joey pour the bottle of soap onto the yellow sponge and was wash his back nervously. Kaiba can feel the trembling sponge on his back. He smirk to himself.


	13. Planning on Both Sides

Chapter 13

Once they were done with their bath, they went downstairs for breakfast. Yami was sitting down while Yugi prepare some extra egg. The both of them look up when they enter. "Good morning!" Yugi said cheerfully, and so early in the morning as well. "Good morning," Joey smile cheerfully back. They sat down beside Yami, together of course. Yami gave a smirk, "So, how was the bath?"

Joey flush bright red and look away. Kaiba gave him a glare instead. Yami smirk got even wider, "Never mind then." He turn to Yugi, "Aibou, are you finish with the egg yet?"

"Almost," he answered, not looking at them. "I'll help you with them," he quickly got up. Yugi gave a big grin toward him. Joey flush even redder and knuckle punch his shoulder a bit, "Stop it already." Yugi grin again, "Whatever make the heart fell better."

Yami gave another smirk as he turn to Kaiba. "So, when are you in love with Joey?" he whispered. Kaiba gave another glare, "Do I have to tell you every details?"

Yami thought a bit, "Nah, I just want to know a bit."

This time, Kaiba gave a real smile, not a smirk or a business-like smile, but an actual smile fill with love in every way possible, "I really don't know when I start to fall in love with him. The real reason why I was so interested in him wasn't because he was the Red Dragon that my step-father was so interested in, but because of my own heart. I would still love him even if he wasn't the Red Dragon. However, I am thankful that he was a part of the Red Dragon clan, or else I would never have realize my true feelings." Yami wasn't smirking either, but he was looking at Kaiba with a serious expression. Kaiba look at him and smirk once again, "What? Should I repeat?"

"Kaiba," Yami began, "I will say this just once. if you ever hurt Joey, I will personally put an end to you myself."

"I won't, not him anyway," Kaiba said, looking toward Joey. He knew that both Joey and Yugi were listening to the whole conversation. Joey was smiling while turning his back toward Kaiba. Yami return to his usual composure almost immediately, "Aibou, shouldn't we eat before grandpa turn the kitchen into his personal space for the day?" Yugi turn around, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, we're finish anyway. Joey, can you hand me the plate?"

"Sure," Joey handed him the plate. Yugi pour the scramble egg onto the plate and set it on the table beside the bacon and french toast. Joey help set the plate and spoon. once they were done, they sat by their lovers. Joey pull on Kaiba's usual white trench coat. "What is it?" Kaiba asked in a whisper. Joey brought his mouth to Kaiba's ear and whisper, "I love you."

It took almost everything he had to held him back from kissing Joey. He decide it's best to eat his breakfast. Beside, he can always kiss his red dragon whenever he want.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eliza once again trashed her room for the sake of finding that bracelet, especially since today was the meeting with Noah. She search through the night stand again, "Dammit!"

"As I said previously, the Gaming System in ready for testing. Luke and Rin, I want the two of you to find duelists who you think is capable of playing this game. Sirius, about what I ask you to do, report to me later on today. Eliza?" Noah said.

Eliza who was bowing down on one knee like the rest answer, "Yes?"

"I would like to see you later on as well. Well then, dismiss." Noah ordered. Eliza stay back with Sirius while the rest got out. Noah turn to her first, "I noticed you didn't wear the bracelet I gave you, why?"

She gulp, "I-I was in a hurry, so I forgotten to put it on. I'm sorry," she bow. Noah smile and put a hand under her chin. She look up at him. "Don't apologize. I know you didn't mean it. Just remember next time," he said and let go of her chin. She blush a bit and turn away, "Excuse me." She walk out of the door, leaving Sirius and Noah alone. Noah return to his kind less expression, "What else did you find as well?"

"It seem I make a mistake when I said twin boys. It's actually a female," Sirius began. Noah raise an eyebrow, "Female? Who?"

"Her name is Serenity," he continued, "When she was born, it seem her eyes were blind. I suspect that in order to keep her safe, the Red Dragon kept her birth a secret. I doubt that even the heir right now new about being a twin. Furthermore, the twins does not look a bit alike, which is unusual when it comes to being twin."

"Which Hospital is she in?" Noah asked.

"Nagita Hospital, however, she was later transfer to Domino Hospital for her eye transplant."

"Anything else?" Noah asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes. I just found out where Seto Kaiba and the Red Dragon is."

Noah look at him in surprise, but quickly regain his composure, "Leave them be for now. I'll lure them out using her."

XXXXXXXXXX

The gang assemble in Yugi's room since the kitchen was occupied with Solomon. And in case of being heard the living room is out of the question. Yugi's room was the only place left.

Malik was the first to begin, "Yesterday Marik and I were surfing through the web randomly and we came upon Noah's name. We decided to check it out a bit and came upon a picture of him as well," Malik pull out a paper from his pocket and pass it to Kaiba, "Is he the one?"

Kaiba nodded and pass the picture to Joey, who pass it on to the rest. Malik continue, "That's good, cause I happen to find some other important stuff about him. Kaiba you already knew that Noah had a trading business right?" Kaiba nodded. Marik continue the rest of the story this time, "I did a checking on the business trade while my aibou research about him. I came across some people that work close to him at all time and were his personal worker."

"Personal worker?" Yami raise an eyebrow.

Marik nod, "Yes. There were seven of them. I print out their names and faces," he pass it on to Yami and so on, "First: Eliza Underwood, the longest worker that works under him. Second: Sirius Luther. Third: Luke Walter. Fourth: Rin Kigami. Fifth: Mai Kujaku. Sixth: Sho Hashiwara. And lastly… as it show on the paper, the seven member wasn't on there or mention anywhere. I suspect the seven to be top secret."

Everybody was quiet until Ryou spoke out loudly, "Now I remember!"

"Remember what?" Malik asked, surprised. "You see, when you mention Sho Hashiwara, I thought it felt familiar somehow, so I was trying to remember. I can't believe I just remember now," he explain, "Marik, have you tried researching all of the seven?" Marik shook his head, "I tried, but I couldn't get accessed."

"I don't know everything about Sho Hashiwara, but I know a few things. Sho Hashiwara was one of those who compete for Battle City. Bakura knock him out of the competition then, but he must have held a grudge. He declared that he will get back at us for that duel, but that's not all. After his deceleration of war, I did some research on him for Bakura and found out that he was already working for Noah. But when I tried to go deeper, I wasn't able to get accessed as well. One other thing I know is that he was an orphan when he was a child."

"An orphan, just like him," Kaiba whisper that only Joey could hear.

"Good work," Yami said, "But now we need a plan."

Tea took this chance to speak, "How about if we capture one of these seven and ask for the location of Noah's hideout. Once we know where the hideout is, we'll go save Mokuba and stop Noah."

Everybody thought for a bit before nodding in unison.


	14. First Encounter

Chapter 14

The group decided to take a part of the plan. Tea and Ryou will be doing the research on where Noah's hideout might be located since the two of them are not really for fighting. Yugi, who Yami have been training with, and Yami will search the surrounding area in case the bad guys are lurking around. Malik and Marik will go to the Kaiba mansion to retrieve some important documents involving the new Gaming System that Kaiba told them about. Bakura and Tristan will stay here in watch of the shop in case they're under attack. Last but not least, Joey and Kaiba will go to Joey's place to retrieve some important documents that Katashi kept as well. He had told Joey that if something were to happen to him, Joey was to open it and read what's written inside.

The gang argue about letting the two target go alone, but Joey insist that it's best if Noah doesn't suspect anything. Joey and Kaiba got to his front door step and open the door with the keys under the carpet. He unlock the door and was about to open it until he feel a hand on his shoulder. He look at him, "Kaiba?"

"I'll go in first. If you hear gunshot, run away from here as far as you can, you hear me?" Kaiba replied in a sad tone. Joey swallow hard and manage to nod. Looking at him, Kaiba could tell Joey wouldn't keep the end of that bargain. He let out a sigh and slowly open the door. He quickly took the gun out and point it toward the hallway. "Stay here," he demanded and walk in.

Joey cross his finger and gave a little prayer. Kaiba has gone into the house in what seem like a lifetime. Finally, Kaiba emerge into the hallway and usher Joey to come in. he did just that and close the door behind him. He walk up to Kaiba, "What took you so long?"

Kaiba gave a little loving smile, "I was just checking the whole house. I wouldn't want to endanger my little puppy, or should I said red dragon instead.?" Joey chuckle lightly and let his eyes wander around the house. He move into the living room follow by Kaiba. He look at the arrangement that the furniture was in and then toward the kitchen. He want to keep a firm memory of this place. Kaiba put his arms around Joey's shoulders. "Kaiba?" he asked.

"Being with you like this in this house, made me feel like we're a married couple." he said softly. Joey nodded in agreement with a big grin on his face. "We should go upstairs, dad's documents are in his room." Kaiba nodded and they head up the stairs. They walk through the quiet hallway and to the last room on the floor. Joey open it and walk inside. The room was in the color of red with a bit of black. Joey walk straight up to the desk drawer and open it. He pull out a white envelope that Katashi had told him about as well. Kaiba walk over to him. Joey stare at it intensively. He swallow hard again and open the envelope. He pull out a letter instead of documents and a picture of a girl around 15 to 16. There was a birth certificate attach to the photo. Kaiba took the letter from Joey and begin reading, while Joey stare at the red-headed girl in the picture. She look a bit like him, not at all alike. He turn to the birth certificate and look at the name. His eyes widen in shock, "Serenity… Jounouchi?" he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Serenity sneeze a bit. The nurse hand her a tissue, "Someone must be talking or thinking about you." Serenity smile, "Yes. Nurse, for some reason, I feel so nervous. I don't know if I really want to take off these bandages without my big brother here. Maybe I should keep them on until I see him."

"Why Serenity?" the nurse asked in a soft tone.

"I want the first thing I see to be my big brother Joey. All my life, I want nothing more than to be able to see Joey. I don't care if I was blind again after I see him, at least I know how my big brother looks like." she said softly. The nurse smile and held her hand gently, "You will see your brother soon."

A knock came on the door. The nurse let go of her hand and walk to the door. She open it, "Yes? Uh…" A sharp pain stab through her heart. Serenity felt a weird presence, "Nurse? Are you there? Nurse?" she asked a bit terrified. Footsteps that she doesn't recognize came into the room. She grip the blanket tighter. "Who's there? Where's the nurse?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you, Serenity," a voice greeted. Serenity froze, whatever this person is, there's an evil presence around him. She move away a bit, "Who are you?"

"How rude of me, I am Noah Kaiba." the man said.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you that even you don't know about."

Serenity bit her lower lips, "Please leave. I don't want visitor from people I don't know. Please leave before I call for help."

Noah look at her with a bit anger, "Why would you be so rude to someone you just met?"

She gulp, "I don't like the aura around you. It's evil and not nice like my big brother."

Noah suddenly grin, "Big brother eh? Let me guess, Katsuya Jounouchi right?"

Serenity tilt her head a bit, "How did you know about my brother. You… didn't do anything to him did you?"

Noah was smirking now, "To him? No. I won't hurt something that I take an interest in, especially something that was mine to begin with."

"Yours? Big brother is not your! That I know of!" Serenity said angrily and disbelief. Noah sigh, "Then I have no choice but to tell you a little tale of our first encounter." Noah took a seat beside Serenity and begin, "I lost both my parents when I was ten. I was visiting the coast near the ocean when I met your brother Katsuya, or Joey if you prefer. He was a year younger than me and was a beautiful person. Your brother was with his caretaker at the time so I couldn't really talk to him. On the last day of his visit, I met your brother near the shore. He was staring at the horizon sadly and lost in thoughts.

_Flashback_

_"Why are you here alone?" I asked. He look at me with teary eyes._

_"I'm waiting for my mommy and daddy to come get me," he said in tears. I was a bit taller than he was, so I patted his head, "I'm sure you're mommy and daddy will come get you soon."_

_"What about you?" he asked after rubbing his eyes. I was as stiff as a board when he asked that. I didn't even realize I was crying until he wipe away my tears with a big smile on his face. "Don't worry, your mommy and daddy will come for you too." he said. That was the first time I ever heard anyone said those words. It made me so happy, that I was lost in thoughts. We play together around the beach after that. We kept on playing until his caretaker came for him._

_"Joey! Thank god you're here," he hug him, "Don't ever disappear like that ever again!" he took Joey away before I could even ask for his name. As they left, Joey drop something onto the sand. I pick it up and examined it. It was a necklace with a black dragon with red eyes as the pendant. I went to return it, but his caretaker wouldn't let me see him. I wanted to be the one to hand it to Joey, so I climb the tree to the nearest window. It turn out to be your brother's room. He was looking around the room desperately for something. I figure it was this necklace._

_I knock on the window and he turn around. He smile when he see's me. I smile back… that was the first time I ever smile in so long. He quietly open the window, "It's you. Why are you here?" he asked. I show him the pendant, "You drop it by the shore. I was at your front door just now, but your caretaker wouldn't let me through. Here," I handed it to him. He examined it and smile happily. He held it to his chest, "Thank you!" We talk for a bit and it was time for me to go._

_"I'm leaving tomorrow," he told me sadly. I felt sad for some reason, "Then we won't see each other again."_

_He shook his head, "We will. He put the necklace around my neck, "As long as this necklace stays with you, we'll meet again. I promise we'll me again someday."_

_I look at the necklace and back to him, "Are you sure I can have this?" He nodded and held up his pinky, "Let's make a pinky promise that we'll never forget each other." I smile and linked my pinky with his._

_Flashback Ended_

"That promise is what kept me going all these years. I've search for him and I finally found him," _but Seto Kaiba… stole him already_, "I swear I will get him back to me even if I had to sacrifice those around to him to do it."


	15. Meet At Last

"I swear I will get him back to me even if I had to sacrifice those around him to do it…"

"What do you mean by that?" Serenity asked in tears. Even she couldn't help but be moved by the story.

Noah got up, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with me to do so."

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked in terror.

Noah let out a giggle then burst out into a loud laughter. Serenity tilted her head in wonder. "I can't believe you take me so serious." He wiped away a tear, "I was just kidding about taking you with me, but other then that, it's all real."

Serenity frown angrily, "Hmph! Don't joke around like that with a girl! Every normal person would be just as afraid."

Noah let out another chuckle, "Well, I have to go, but I'll visit you again." He put on his baseball cap. Since he was dress in casual clothes his cap went perfectly well with his outfit. After he had left, Serenity sighed in relief.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Serenity… Jounouchi?" Joey muttered in shock. Kaiba turn his gaze toward Joey and shook him a bit.

"Joey? Are you alright?" he asked.

Joey managed to nod and show Kaiba the photo and birth certificate. At first he was confused, but when he look through the birth certificate, he turn to Joey in shock as well. "Joey… you're a twin?" he asked.

"I-I didn't know anything about this! I don't know why Dad would keep something so important from me." Joey replied in horror. Kaiba turn to the letter in his hand.

"Take a look at this." He handed it to him. Joey hesitantly took it and read it.

_Dear Katsuya,_

_By the time you read this, I probably won't be a part of this world anymore. Since you found this letter, you must as well have found the birth certificate and photo of your twin sister. As you can see in the photo, the both of you weren't identical after all. Your father wanted me to keep your sister a secret from you until you're ready to know the truth. I was planning on giving this to you when you graduate, but it seem I won't be able to after all. I'm sorry that I had never introduces you to your sister, but I had told your sister, Serenity, about you. She really wanted to meet you and she was able to get eyes transplant in time. Yes Katsuya, your sister couldn't see, that's why she was kept a secret from the world that she was part of the Red Dragon. Do you want to know what your sister told me when I asked her "what is the first thing you want to see?" she said, "The first thing I want to see is Big brother Joey!" When I heard that, I just wanted you to meet your sister so badly. I bet she would be lonely if her big brother never knows her. So please, go see her after you read this. Joey… even if you're not my real son, I really love you as one._

_~Katashi Wheeler~_

Tears spill from his eyes. Joey drops the letter onto the floor. He turns around and put his arms around Kaiba's neck. Kaiba held his waist and head to calm his tears.

"It's alright," Kaiba whisper softly into his ears.

A little later, they were running towards Domino Hospital that was only a few feet away. Joey was a step behind Kaiba when he bumps into someone by the stairs. The teenager was wearing a baseball cap, so he couldn't really see his face.

"Sorry," Joey apologized. The teenager shook with a bit surprised. "It's alright," he said. He was about to reach out his hand when Kaiba call out to Joey as he ran back to him.

"Are you ok?" he reaches out a hand that Joey willingly took. " Sorry, but were in a bit of a rush," Joey apologize to the boy again and started running again with their hands linked.

The teenager gritted his teeth, "I will get him back, I swear!"

After getting Serenity room number from the receptionist they walk as fast as they could to her room. When they were close enough to her room, there were bunch of people by the door and some doctors were wheeling a nurse with a wound on her chest away. By the people, were a red hair girl sitting in a wheel chair next to another nurse. Her eyes were bandage, but Joey knew it was immediately. He ran pass other people and stop in front of her.

"Are you Serenity?" Joey asked. Kaiba stops behind him. The nurse got infront of her, "Who are you?"

"I'm her brother!" Joey answered.

Serenity flinchs and slowly reach out her hand, "Joey? Katsuya?"

"Setenity!" Joey called her name softly. Tears spilled her eyes as she reaches harder for him, "Joey!"

The nurse move aside as Joey reaches for her. He put his arm around her as she did the same. The both of them were crying.

"Joey. Big brother, you're here!" she said it loudly and teary. Joey nodded, "I'm here! I'm sorry I made you wait, Serenity!"

She smiled a bit at her name and hugs him tighter.

As Kaiba watch them, he remembeedr about Mokuba and he glare at nothing in particular. _/I will get you back, Mokuba!/_


	16. Serenity's GoodBye

Chapter 16

Joey sat down on the chair next to Serenity's bed after she was move to a new room. Kaiba sat down beside him and watch the two sibling talk.

"Joey, aren't you going to introduce your friend to me?" Serenity asked after a while of talking to Joey.

"Um…" he hesitated, "He's not my friend… he's my… lover if that's one way to put it." he blushed and scratch the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you Serenity. I'm Seto Kaiba," he introduced himself. She open her mouth a little in surprised. "Nice to meet you too. He's a good catch huh Joey?" she said with a smirk. It made Joey blush even redder.

She reach out her hand like before toward Joey. He took it and held it tightly. She reach her other hand toward Kaiba who willingly took it as well. She smile and pull the two hand together into a gentle embrace. The two boys look at each other then back to her. "Joey?" she called to him.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Kaiba?" she called to the other teen.

"Yes?" he answered as well.

"Be happy," she said softly, "No matter what happens in the near future, be happy. I know that if you guys have each other, then everything will surely be ok, but you never know what the future had in store for us."

"Why are you saying something like that? As if you're going to go away or something?" Joey asked in confusion.

Serenity continue to smile, "I love you big brother."

Joey return her smile and kick the wariness out of his head without any idea of something going on, however, it didn't pass by Kaiba unnoticed.

"Joey." Joey turn to look at Kaiba, "What is it?"

"Can I talk to Serenity for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll go to the restroom then," he replied before getting up.

"I'll be back," he told her as she nodded. Once Joey left the room, Kaiba turn to Serenity.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Tell me. Why are you saying your good bye?" he asked her with a serious expression. She smile, "You're sharp aren't you." she receive no replied from Kaiba, and continue instead, "Yes, it's true. I am in fact saying my good bye to both Joey and you."

"Why?"

"Because I… don't want to become a burden to big brother. I want big brother to be free and enjoy happy moments like this forever. I don't care if I can't be with Joey. I just want him to be happy with you. Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Take care of Joey," a tear slide down her eyes.

He look away sadly, "I will."

"Thank you." she wiped away her tear.

Joey came back after a bit and sat down on his seat next to her bed. A doctor came in. "Serenity, it's time to take off your bandages." he told her happily. She nervously reach for Joey and nod. Joey held her hand softly while the doctor removed the bandages. Serenity kept her eyes close until she was sure she was facing Joey. She slowly open them and a few drop of tears escape her eyes.

"Joey?" she asked as she stare at a teen with blond hair. The blond teen nodded, "Serenity." As soon as she realize his voice, she put her arms around his neck and hug him tightly. She then look toward Kaiba and gave a smile. He return her smile.

"Miss Serenity? Do you feel any pain or sourness at all?" the doctor asked. They parted and she look at him, "No sir."

"If you feel anything later, call for me immediately alright?" he said and left the room after he receive a nod from her. She turn back to Joey, "I'm so glad big brother is the first thing I see."

"Heck, me too!" Joey added with a big grin.

Beep! Beep! Kaiba pull out the phone that Yugi gave him in case someone tried to track his own cell phone. "Hello?" he answered, "Yeah, it should be in the lower drawer of the desk. Get every folder. Ok, I'll see you back at the house." he hung up and turn back to Joey, who was looking at him, "They got what I asked."

Just then a nurse came in, "I need one of you to sign the papers for Miss Serenity release." Kaiba got up, "I'll sign it."

"Follow me if you will please," she said as she walk back out of the room. Kaiba turn to Joey, "Stay here with Serenity until I get back." He nodded. Kaiba follow the nurse out of the room. Joey turn back to her, "Do you anything?"

"My throat is a little dry. Can you get my some water please?" she asked tiredly. He nod, "Be right back." he headed to the door, then stop and turn around, "Serenity, when you say that you love me earlier… well…" he blush slightly, "I love you too, even if I only just met you. You're my little sister after all."

She nodded with a bit of tears in her eyes. He grin and walk out of the room. She wiped away her tears and lay back on the bed. A red liquid slide down from her lips.

_Flashback_

_Noah got up and put on the cap. He turn to her, "This will hurt a bit." he lean down and she felt something like a needle stab her._

_"What did you just…?" she asked in a panic._

_He grin, "It's a little something I like to call poison. Don't worry, it wouldn't kill you right away, but it will."_

_"Why would you do this?" she asked in complete terror._

_"Like I said, I would do anything to have Joey by my side again, and that means I would have to kill those around him to do it."_

_"Joey… will never forgive you," she said in a low tone._

_Noah look away, "I know… but it will not only make him hate me, but come to me as well. Good bye, Serenity."_

_Flashback Ended_

She wipe away the blood with her hand and look at it. /I guess, I really can't be with Joey after all. And to think I finally met him just to be the last time as well. I… I'm sorry… Joey./ she felt her heart slow down and she her breath as well. Outside, she could see the birds fly happily together, /so… beautiful…/ her eyes slowly close into a deep sleep, her bloody hand slip to the side, and a single last drop of tears make it's escape.


	17. Serenity's Death

Chapter 17

Joey stood quietly in front of the water machine waiting for the cup to be fill. He stare at the water swirling around inside the cup. It reminds him of someone he had met when he was small, but who? He lean his head on the machine cool surface and close his eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to remember.

"Didn't I said to stay with her?" He open his eyes and look up. "Seto? Ow!" he dropped the cup of hot water onto the marble floor. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't even realize the cup was already full. Kaiba took a hold of his hand and blow softly on it.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked with embarrassment written all over his face. "Cooling your hand," Kaiba answered calmly. "Come, we should probably get someone to look at it." he continued, pulling Joey toward the reception desk.

"This way!" some passing nurse called as they run pass them. The two teens look at each other and back to the running nurse.

"Wonder what's wrong," Joey said with a bit of worry. Kaiba raise an eyebrow and something in him clicked. He turn to Joey, "Let's follow them. I had a bad feeling about this," he said with a bit of panic and demanding. Joey nodded in confusion of this sudden interest of what's going on.

They follow the nurse toward the direction of Serenity's room. Both boys quicken their steps and begin to panic, especially Joey. The two came to a stop when they stood only a few feet away. Joey bit his lower lips and ran toward the crowded room. "Let me through!" he shouted as he push pass through the nurses that were trying to held him back. "Let me through!" he shouted again in anger, "She's my sister!"

The nurses looked at each other thinking if they should let him through. They nod in agreement and let him through. He rush pass them and to the bed where the doctor and a few nurses tried to revive the patient. He stood in horror at the scene. His body tense and went numb. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, but just that he's still standing. He could feel tears make their escape without a second chance to reconsider.

Kaiba stride over to his side and feel his body stiff as soon as he knew what's going on. He look at Joey and his heart sank as deep as the ocean goes. He close his eyes tighly and turn back to the patient, holding Joey's hand tightly.

After approximately 45 minutes, the doctor finally announced the time of death. "Time of death: 6:45 p.m.," a nurse with curly hair announced. One of the other nurses pull the white cover sheet over her face and wipe away a tears that was forming in her own eyes. The doctor said something to them, but Joey wasn't listening. His gaze was still locked on the floor already cleared with tears. Kaiba nodded and send the doctor away with a few words.

The room became silence within second. Joey look up from the floor and toward the body that lay there on the crumple sheet. The bed looks just like a white coffin to him just when the sun came setting in. Tears begin once again as he strode to the bed. He stood beside the bed and trembling pull the cover off her face with his burned hand that was already forgotten.

He gently touch her already cold face. A few drop of tears fell onto her left cheeks and slide down. "Serenity?" he whispered to her, "Why aren't you opening your eyes? Come on…" a few more tears drop onto her face, "it's not so hard. We haven't even get a chance to live together as family." he gritted his teeth, "You can't leave me. You're all I have left… please." his legs finally gave out and he slump onto the floor on his trembling knees.

Kaiba put his arms around the crying blond and held him tightly. He look up at Serenity. /_I'll keep my promise to you. I'll protect Joey always_./ he turn back to Joey and gently rock him back and forth. A drop of tear slide down from Serenity's eyes, unnoticed.

That day, a little red bird flew back to heaven from it's nest without any regret. The golden bird that was left behind, was left with many regret and despair. But even life and death can't severe a bond between a big brother and his little sister.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn them to hell! How long are they going to make us wait?" Tristan shouted angrily at nothing. He's been pouting ever since he and everyone got back from their part of the plan.

"Pipe down Tristan," Tea demanded with an even angrier tone. Tristan instantly stop his whining and sat back down on his side of the floor.

"Do you think something happen to them?" Ryou asked.

"I doubt Kaiba would let that happen," Yami answered as he cross his arms. Just then, Yami's cell phone vibrated, and he pull it out. He check the name shown on the display. He sigh with relief and answered. "Kaiba?" the room instantly die down. He continued, "Yeah. I got it. We'll see you two tomorrow then." he hung up and turn to the group that was staring at him. "Joey and Kaiba are at Joey's place. Kaiba said that something happened that will be explained tomorrow." he explained to them. They nod and begin to pile out asking each other what they think happens to them.

"Yami?" Yugi asked after everyone had left.

"Get ready, we'll going over to Joey's place right now." Yami replied with seriousness completely known. Yugi nod without asking any question as to why they have to go over to Joey's place.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Kaiba asked from the bedroom door after he had laid Joey in bed and tuck him in. Joey shake his head once and slump deeper into the sheet. Kaiba sigh, "I'll be back in a bit." he waited for Joey to nod before he left the room. He walk down stairs to the kitchen and sat down quietly. He clench his hand into tight fist and hit the table as hard as he could. "Damn it!" he cursed.

Ding dong! He look toward the door just about when the doorbell rang again. He got up and walk towards the door. He already suspect who it was. After what his voice had sound like to Yami, he would surely come. He open the door and both Yami and Yugi look up at him.

"What's going on?" Yami demanded almost instantly. Kaiba sigh again, "Come in first, or do you prefer to freeze out here?"

Yami nodded and pull Yugi into the house after him. Kaiba close the door and locked it before facing them. "We'll talk in the kitchen," he replied to Yami's demanding glare.

Joey could feel his eyes starting to hurt from all that crying. He rub them a bit, and then he realize why he had started crying in the first place and began once again. He could hear voices downstairs but didn't bother to make out those voices. Joey clench the bed sheet and gritted his teeth, "Serenity…" he choked out.

"So that's what happen," Yami finally said after Kaiba had told them every details.

"T-That's so s-sad. Poor J-Joey," Yugi manage to choked out between sob. He rub his eyes a bit. "W-Where is Joey?" he asked after his tears die down a bit.

Kaiba look at the stairs, "In his room. Yugi, why don't you go see him? It might cheer him up a bit."

Yugi nodded and quickly ran upstairs to Joey.

After Yugi was out of ear reach, Yami turn to Kaiba. "What is it that you want to tell me that you can't say to others?" he asked with a serious glare. Kaiba sighed and begin.

"Joey?" Yugi whispered as he enter the room. He quietly close the door and walk over to Joey. Joey wipe his tears and sat up. He manage a small smile, "Hey Yug." Yugi began to cry again. He knew how much it hurt to smile when you're actually hurting inside. He put his arms around Joey and cry with him. "It's… ok," he choked out. Joey put his arm around him and begin to cry as well.

"What?" Yami asked in horror.

"Like I said," Kaiba explained again, "The doctor call me earlier and told me about the autopsy they perform. To died suddenly like that isn't normal, so they decided to perform an autopsy. It turn out that Serenity was poison just a few minutes before Joey and I arrived at the hospital."


	18. Love

Chapter 18

"Have you told Joey?" Yami asked. Kaiba adverted his eyes to the table surfaced, "I can never tell him something like that. Not right now. If I were to tell him the truth, he would without a doubt, go after whoever did this. No one, not even you, would want to see the person you love become something who only know revenge."

A drop of tears slides from his eyes onto the table. Yami could see how painful it feels to force yourself to do something you don't want to do. He closes his eyes and tried his best to take half of the pain upon himself.

"Are you sure you're ok now?" Yugi asked after their little crying section. He was still a bit worried about Joey. He never had a sibling before, but he could sort of see what it's like to have siblings.

Joey gave a nod and rubs his eyes a bit. He had clearly been crying too much. "Should I get Kaiba for you?" Yugi asked after reconsidering if this is the right thing to do. Joey shakes his head. "Why?" he asked a little confused.

"I," he begin, "I already hurt him enough as it is. I can see how painful it was for him to see me like this. I don't want him to have…" another tears was forming again, "I don't want to hurt him!" he shouted and hit both his fist on the bed, shaking it a bit. "I don't want him to suffer because of me," he continued, "I don't want him to share this pain with me! I don't want to… hurt someone I love!"

Yugi smile a little bit when he heard what Joey had said. It just proves that Joey really do love Kaiba after all. Joey had always brag about how much he had hated the CEO, but inside all that hate, was love for him. "Joey," Yugi said his name so that he'll look at him. When he did, Yugi continued, "Everyone feel that way, not just you, Joey. Earlier when I look at Kaiba, I could tell how much he wanted to be there for you. The way he looked at you before and now… was completely different. The him right now, wanted nothing else but to be there for you. I bet Kaiba loves you more than you do towards him. Joey was about to burst into tears once again, but before he could, he got out of bed and ran out of the room. "Joey!" Yugi called after him as he followed.

Joey ran downstairs to the one place he know Kaiba would be in. he burst through the kitchen door and as soon as Kaiba and Yami sees him, they got out of their seats and stare at him in shock. "J-Joey?" Kaiba asked, hoping that Joey hadn't heard them talking.

Tears were already falling off his face as he looked at his beloved CEO. Joey reached out a hand toward him. "S-Seto," he said his beloved's name. Instead of taking hold of his hand, he pulls him into a tight embrace. Joey's eyes widen a bit before closing them to feel the feeling passing through each other. Even without any spoken words, their every feeling can be pass through each other with just this.

Yugi gave a big grin when he came through the door. Yami took this chance and strode over to his aibou. He put one arm around his aibou's shoulders and smiles sexily at him. "Good job, aibou," he whisper seductively to him causing Yugi to turn beet red. "Let's give them some privacy," Yugi nod in agreement and they swiftly left the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked after the two look-a-like left.

"I-It's nothing," he replied in a whispering tone, "I just… wanted to hug you. I wanted to make sure… that you were real… that you're still here with me. Yugi said that when he looked at you, he could tell how much you want to be there for me… and how much you love me. He also told me that you love me more than I… love you."

"Yugi's right," he said softly, "I love you imaginably more than anything in the world. In fact, if the world chose to come to an end right this moment, I wouldn't be any happier than to be with you till the end. I wouldn't even be sacred to die or to face anything if you're by my side."

Joey blush with embarrassment. He tightens his hold on the CEO and presses his face into his shirt. Kaiba chuckle lightly and return the gesture. "I love you Joey Wheeler," he whispered into the other's ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Master Noah, I-"

"I already know what you're going to asked," Noah interrupted him. "You're going to asked why I kill her right?" he asked. Sirius nodded. He continued, "I killed her because she was simply going to get in my hand. I would expect no less from Joey then to come here for revenge. However, I didn't expect to run into him at the hospital. He hadn't change much the last time I saw him. What changes," he frown in anger, "is that he was with Seto Kaiba."

"Master Noah, I want to say something, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do," Sirius begin.

"Go ahead," Noah said after calming down his temper.

"Sir," he began once again, "I think you're taking everything too far. You kidnap Mokuba Kaiba, and now this. What do you expect to gain from this? Joey Wheeler would never agree to stand by your side if you continue this plan."

Noah grin evilly, "I'm not too worried about that. I still had Seto Kaiba's creation in my hand and his little brother, not to mention his friends that are going to be in our hands soon. I lure Seto and Joey out with this. Once they take the bait, everything will go according to plan."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba lead Joey back to his room while Yugi and Yami take the guest room. Joey got under the cover and watches Kaiba as he sat down beside him and strokes his golden blond hair. Joey sat up breaking Kaiba's action. He opens the cover a bit. "Get in," he explained his action, "It gets really cold here at night. I don't want you to freeze to death." Kaiba chuckle and got in without saying a word. He lies next to Joey and pull him closer into a gentle embrace. "Good night love," Kaiba whispered and continued to stroke his hair. "I love you," Joey whispered tiredly before he fell into a deep sleep. Kaiba chuckle and softly kiss his forehead, "Me too." /_I wish tomorrow never comes_./


	19. Gaming System

Chapter 19

It was about 6:30 in the morning when Joey opened his eyes. He looks up at his beloved and smile at his defenseless and peaceful sleeping face. / _He seems so peaceful and different. I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see it_. / Joey reach up and move some of his stray hair away from his face. He giggles quietly and cuddles closer.

"What are you doing puppy?" Kaiba asked opening his eyes and smirking at him. "Good morning," Joey move up a bit and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Well, you're surely in a good mood?" Kaiba said sarcastically.

"I guess it's because I got to see your sleeping face," Joey replied cheerfully, and then he remembers something, "Seto? Can I call you Seto from now on?" Kaiba stare at him and burst out laughing. "What?" he asked angrily.

"Hadn't you've been calling me Seto for a while now?" he smirked. Joey frowned and sat up breaking Kaiba's embrace. "Fine, I was just making sure I can call you that from now on," he pouted. Kaiba chuckle and sat up. He put his arms around the other teen's waist and put his chin on his shoulder. "Sorry puppy, I was just teasing you a bit. I hadn't tease you in a while now."

Joey turns his hand and smiled cheerfully again, "You can just call me Joey like you've been doing, or puppy if you prefer." Kaiba though a bit, "I'll just call you both names."

"Well, it's up to you," he leaned closer and kissed Kaiba gently. They parted and just cuddle closer to each other.

It was after 7:15 when they came downstairs. Yugi and Yami were already up and cooking. "Good morning," Yugi said cheerfully as they came through the door. "Morning Yug," Joey greeted back. Kaiba and Yami just nod their heads.

"Oh Joey, I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen," Yugi asked.

"I don't mind, go ahead and knock yourself out." Joey replied as he sat down beside Kaiba on the table. Yami gave a slyly smirk towards them, which got himself a death glare from Kaiba instead.

Joey look at the two boys facial expression and thought they're weird. Just then, he remembered about yesterday and about someone who's been completely forgotten. He grab Kaiba's sleeve and tug it a bit. Kaiba turn to him, "What is it, puppy?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Um," he hesitated, "I'm sorry about what happen with Mokuba." Kaiba's expression hardens, but he was able to control the temper that was about to come. He leans closer and kiss Joey's forehead. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault. I will get Mokuba back, so don't worry about it." He smiled and pulled Joey into a hug. Yami watched the whole scene and he could see the anger in Kaiba's eyes. Joey, too, could see and feel his anger with just this one hug. He knew what he had to do. He doesn't want Kaiba to feel this feeling of powerless to rescue to his little brother.

After breakfast, the whole gangs were finally together. Kaiba and Joey told them everything that happened.

"I'm sorry Joey, that we couldn't do anything to help," Tea said sadly.

Joey shake his head, "No one could had done anything anyway. At least, she didn't have to go through what I've been through." Kaiba squeeze his hand a bit. Joey smiled to him and returned the squeeze.

"Oh yeah, here you go Kaiba," Tristan handed him the documents.

"Thanks," Kaiba thanked him. He just smiled back.

"By the way, Kaiba, is this Gaming System really that important?" Duke asked.

"Yes. But I suspect Noah had the actual Gaming System with him." He replied.

"Why would he keep it with him?" Joey asked.

"The Gaming System wasn't just the next big thing for Kaiba Land, but it also had enough devices in its system to actually make a virtual game become reality. " Kaiba explained.

"Why would you create something like that?" Duke asked.

"The Gaming System was meant to only be game, but if Noah change the program, he can make it into a reality game." Kaiba explained again, "And then we could be in big trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Once the game become a reality, Noah can control them and do what he likes with them." Kaiba replied.

Joey bit his lower lips and closes his eyes to take a breath. He really had makes up hi mind. "Uh, I'm going to the restroom a bit," he said to Kaiba as he got up. He went upstairs while the others continued to ask Kaiba question. Instead of the restroom, he went to his room and locked the door. He grab Kaiba's cell phone by the nightstand and flip it open. He knew That Noah still had Mokuba's cell phone, so he clicked it and it started ranging at once.

"Well well, I never expect Seto Kaiba to call me of all people," a voice said through the phone. Joey clenches his hands into fist, "I'm not Seto Kaiba."

No one answer for a long bit, until the voice spoke again in a softer tone, "How can I help you, Joey Wheeler?"

Joey wasn't even a bit unfazed, "You already knew that I'm the next leader of the Red Dragon clan."

"Yes, and?" the voice asked.

"I want to make a trade," he said as he closes his eyes.


	20. Separation

Chapter 20

"Seto, will you go somewhere with me?" Joey asked after everyone had left, including Yugi and Yami. "Anything," he replied, putting Joey into a hug. Joey grin, "Let's go to the beach!"

As soon as the car pulls over, Joey ran out and into the cold air. He breathes in the sea weed air and smile brightly. Kaiba got out and told Roland he'll give him a call later on. Roland nod and pull away. He walks up to Joey and put his arms around his waist.

"I love the ocean. I wish someday we'll be able to live here together." Joey said with a satisfied sigh. Kaiba put his chin on his shoulder, "If that's what you wish for, I'll grant it for you."

Joey touched his hands and smile towards the ocean. He closed his eyes, "More than anything, I wish to forever be here with you. Just like this till the end." Kaiba pull away and turn Joey to face him. The blond looked a bit confused at him. "Joey, puppy, I know that we're in great danger right now, but don't you dare say good-bye, you hear me?" he said with pain in his eyes. Joey slowly bought his hands up to cup Kaiba's cheeks. He smiled weakly, "Everyone had to say good-bye in the end. No one can live or be together forever."

Kaiba touches both his hand and held them, "We will. We'll prove to the fate that we can be together till the end. I won't let you say you're good-bye now. I won't let fate separate us. I'll make your wish come true and we'll forever be happy. Just like what Serenity wants."

Joey tip toed up and kiss Kaiba gently. They stood there, just letting their lips touch before moving away. He smiled brightly now, "Thank you."

Kaiba closes his eyes tightly shut and pull Joey into a tight hug. He held Joey with everything he had, including the tears that slide down from his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You seem to be in a good mood?" Sirius asked.

Noah grin, "The day have finally arrived. As of today, Joey is mine."

Sirius raises an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

XXXXXXXXXX

Joey drags a long stick around and wrote something down on the wet sand. Kaiba stood and watch. He smiles when he realizes what Joey wrote. "**Red and Blue**," he whispered, "**Joey and Kaiba**." Joey threw the stick aside and grins towards him. Kaiba walks up to him and pulls a little blue box from the pocket. "Close your eyes," he ordered softly. Joey did just that. He could feel something circle around his neck. "You can open your eyes now," Kaiba told him. He slowly opens them and looked at the necklace around his neck. The pendant was the in shape of the Blue Eye White Dragon. He smiled and looks up at Kaiba to see him holding the box with the remaining necklace, in the shape of the Red Eye Black Dragon. He knew instantly what Kaiba wanted him to do. He grabbed the necklace as Kaiba bend down on one knee. He put the necklace around his neck and held Kaiba closely as if to protect him. Kaiba squeeze him tighter around the waist. "Keep the necklace with you always. It stands for our love," he said weakly. Joey nodded with tears in his eyes, "By the way, did Roland made them?"

Kaiba nodded, "He knew how much we loved each other, so he had them made especially for us."

"We'll going to have to thank him later then."

"Yeah. Joey?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay like this a bit longer?" he asked.

Joey smiles as a drop of tears flow down from his eyes. "Yes," he answered whispery, and gently stroke through the brunet's hair.

"I love it when you do that," Kaiba said.

Another drop of tears came down from his eyes, "Then, "he breathe in to hold back another tear, "I'll keep doing this forever." The tears he tried to hold back slide down and breathe in again. "I…" he breathes in, "I really love you, Seto," he manages to choke out.

Kaiba pull him closer, as tears make their escape as well, "I… love too."

As soon as they got back to Joey's house. They head straight to bed. Both their hearts were pounding as fast as the speed of light. They look into each other's eyes, communicating through each other without any words being spoken.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kaiba asked looking down on Joey as they lay on the bed. Joey nodded and touches his cheek. "I'm ready for anything, as long as it's with you." Kaiba lean down and kiss him passionately, making him moan with delight. They parted after a bit for air. "I love you, Joey," Kaiba whispered seductively. With that, every doubt and nervousness dissipates. A drop of tears slide down from his eyes and he manage to smile, "Me too." He put his arms around him, and repeated, "I love you too, Seto."

Kaiba closes his eys tightly and held him back, "Joey."

Joey watch as Kaiba slept soundly next to him. Joey move closer and can feel his back ached a little bit. He touches and outlined the Red Eye Black Dragon pendant around Kiaba's neck. He brought his own pendant next to his and smiled. The two pendants match perfectly together. He lean closer and kiss both the pendants. After that, he listens to both their heart beats. / _Two hearts beat as one_. / He smiled and closes his eyes to listen one last time.

He threw on his clothes, and took one last glance toward the bed. He lean down and kiss Kaiba softly and quietly walk out of the room. / _This is good-bye Seto_. / He walks down the stairs/ _I'm glad I was able to love you in this life time_. / He looks up the stairs one last time. / _For you, I'm willing to do anything_. / He turns around and head for the door. / _Even if it means I can't be with you till the end._ / He closes the door behind him. / _Therefore, I'm taking everything we shared with me_. / He took a deep breath and head down the streets.

He came to a stop when he reaches a boy around Kaiba's age. The boy was holding Mokuba next to him. "Joey!" Mokuba shouted his name as soon as he saw him. The boy ran toward Joey and jump into his arms. Joey held him back, "Thank god you're alright."

"Joey!" Both of them gasp as they sprung around in shocked. Noah gritted his teeth when he realizes who it was. "Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he ran toward his beloved brother. "Mokuba?" Kaiba asked in disbelief. He then, bends down and hugs his brother. Joey smile as he watches them. He turns around and walks toward Noah.

"Joey?" Kaiba called. He stopped and held back the urge to just turn around and hug him. "Good-bye, Seto," he said and breathes in to help fight the urge.

"What do you m-"he stop when he heard a gun click next to his head. He glares at the gun and to Noah. Noah reached out a hand toward Joey to take. He hesitated, but slowly took the hand. Their hand almost touches when… "Joey!" Kaiba shouted. He stopped and feels his heart pained so badly. Noah gritted his teeth angrily and took hold of Joey's hand and pulls him closer. "Let's go," he said and opens the car door for Joey to get in. Joey looked at Kaiba one last time and got into the car.

"Joey!" Kaiba and Mokuba both shouted in unison. Noah smirk toward Kaiba and got into the car as well. As the car pull away, Kaiba gritted his teeth, "Noah!"

The man that was still holding the gun towards Kaiba's head suddenly sent flying back. The brothers looked up at the gang that just arrived. Marik was in front with a smirk, "Sorry to keep you waiting Kaiba."


	21. Problem Rising 2

Chapter 21

"You guys?" Kaiba asked in shock.

"Sorry we couldn't do anything," Yugi was the one to answered now that Marik went back to beating the guy with the gun.

Kaiba looked away holding Mokuba tighter. Mokuba looked up at his brother and held him tighter, "Big brother."

* * *

Everyone sat around the living room waiting for Kaiba to recover what he had just lost. Yugi was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry Kaiba. Yami and I were closed by and we couldn't do anything but watch."

Kaiba kept his eyes on the floor, gripping his hands into fists. Yami continue next, "Yugi forgot something yesterday, so we came back to get it, but on the way, we saw you running out of the house calling after Joey, so we followed. When we got to the scene, the two of us had no choice but to call for back up and stay hidden. With my little knowing of fighting skills, I had no choice but to stay hidden. Besides, if we were to come out, Joey might even be in danger."

Kaiba continued to keep his eyes on the floor. He got up and went upstairs ignoring the voices that call after him. He went into Joey's bed and slammed the door shut. He slumped onto the floor, leaning on the door. "Joey," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Seto" he whispered as he slumped onto the floor, leaning on the door. As soon as they arrived, Noah had locked him in a room, keeping him a secret for a while. Joey looks up towards the open curtains and reach out a hand towards it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba looks up toward the open curtains and reach out a hand. He grip his hand into fist, "I'll get you back no matter what!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Noah sat quietly in his armchair. He kept remembering his time with Joey in the car. Joey was crying as he held the Blue Eye White Dragon pendant tightly. Noah's expression harden when he realize it was Kaiba's favorite duel monster, which means that Kaiba gave him the necklace.

Noah cursed under his breath when door interrupted him. "Come in," he replied angrily. Rin and Luke came into the room. They kneel to one knee. "What do you want?" he asked angrily still.

Rin was the first to speak, "Master Noah, you had instructed me to keep an eye on the statue of your mother, Loveless."

Noah glared at them. Rin smirk under his breath and continued, "I'm sorry Master Noah." He bowed down closer to the floor. Noah got up from his chair giving them full attention, "What happened?" he demanded.

Rin continued to smirk, and not looking up, "Loveless was destroyed! I was hit from behind and fell unconscious. Luke only found me later as he passed. Loveless was shattered to pieces!" he explained making his voice sound scared.

Noah stormed out of the room angrily. He head for the room he kept Loveless. He burst into the room, and his anger reaches his limit. The statue was in fact shattered into pieces. Noah gripped his hand into fists, almost on the verge of bleeding. He walks up to the crumble stone and accidentally stepped on something.

He bend down and pick up a golden bracelet. He recognizes the bracelet instantly. "Eliza!" he shouted angrily.

Eliza stared at the empty cell and sighed. Honestly, she liked the younger Kaiba a lot. It was fun talking to him, but now that he was gone for unknown reason, she felt alone.

The door burst open and a few men in suits came into the room. "What is it? Huh, wait!" she grab by both arms leading out of the room. "Let me go!" she demanded, which they totally ignored.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Now we're talking!" Marik said excitedly.

"Like I said," he repeated for Yugi, "We're getting Joey back. Mokuba, Ryou, and Tea will locate Noah's hideout. Marik, Bakura, Yami, and I will be training for the fight up ahead. Tristan, Duke, and you will be training as well, but for defense. You three will be protecting Mokuba and the other two in case Noah decided to attack us while we're away."

Yugi swallow nervously, and manage to nod.

Kaiba nodded to everyone, "Let's begin!"


	22. Luke's Death

Chapter 22

Eliza feel her heart beat faster and faster when she enter Loveless room. The statue was shatter into pieces and above all else, a very angry Noah with her bracelet. She gulped as soon as she knew what just happen. "Master Noah, I-"

Noah crushed the golden bracelet in his hand. She gasps and tried to hold back her tears. "What's the meaning of this?" Noah asked her coldly.

She was already on the verge of tears. She doesn't know how the bracelet ended up there. But she couldn't tell him the truth because it was already a crime to lie to him. She stared down on the ground swallowing every tear that tried to escape her eyes.

"Tell me the truth!" he demanded. Eliza shut her eyes tightly.

"Master Noah," Sirius interrupted, "If I remember correctly, Eliza didn't wear the bracelet during our last meeting. If you think correctly, she might have lost it. Rin said that he was hit from behind, but as I recall, Rin is highly skilled when comes to ambush. Judging by this, Eliza shouldn't have been able to hit him. But that's not all, Rin said that Luke was the one to find him; it could also mean he took the bracelet and was the one to hit Rin, considering Luke is higher in levels of ambushing. Master Noah, I think it's best if you rethink, Eliza had been with you the longest, and how could she be able to do something like this? You were the one who gave Eliza the bracelet, so she couldn't possibly want to tell you that she lost it. I have been watching Eliza's action, and it seems she loves you too much to do something that will make you hate her. "

Eliza looked up at him in surprised. She never knew Sirius can see through her nor knew so much about her. Noah calms down a bit and look at Eliza with softer eyes. She turned back to him afraid of what he'll decide. He let a smile dance across his face and bend down to help her up. Then he glared at Rin and Luke. "Explain yourselves before I kill you!" he demanded angrily.

Rin smirked under his fake frighten face, "I-I really don't know who hit me. All I know is that Loveless was destroyed and that Luke was the one to wake me up." This was too easy. Who would have thought he would betray Luke in the end.

Luke didn't know what to do. Everything was planned by Rin, so he couldn't possibly mke anything up that would connect or make sense with the story Rin told. "I-I really didn't do anything. I-I was really only passing through when I found Rin." He answered in fright.

"Sirius," Noah whispered as he took Eliza out of the room. Sirius nod and turn to a few guys in black suits. They nod and in one second, Luke was dead on the floor with a single bullet through the forehead and chest. Rin smirk. /_ I will make Master Noah wish come true, and that includes sacrifice such as you, Luke_. /

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba pace around the room impatient as Mokuba works on finding Noah's hideout. He was losing patient with every passing hours. He will not lose Joey to anyone, especially Noah. He doesn't get why Noah was so obsessed with the Red Dragon, but he was sure there was more to Noah's story of wanting to kill the Red Dragon.

"Seto." He snapped out of his thoughts and look at Mokuba. "Did you find it?" he asked in a demanding tone without realizing it.

"I'm sorry," Mokuba's voice drop, "Joey trade himself for me. He did it for us."

Kaiba sigh and pull his little brother into a hug, "Don't worry, and don't apologize. Joey knew what he was getting himself into; besides, we'll definitely get him back. I swear!"

Mokuba nodded and quickly break his brother's embrace so that he could get back to searching.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eliza swallowed hard as Noah led her through an unknown corridor. They stopped in front of a double door painted in rich brown. Noah gave a knock before opening the door. Eliza followed him in without questioning his action or silence. Her eyes widen a bit when she noticed a blond boy glaring at them across the room. Noah stopped in the middle and smile at him.

The blond snorted and clenches the Blue Eye around his neck. Eliza eyed it confusingly, and then she realizes, it must be important to him. "Joey, this is Eliza. Eliza, this is Joey, your responsibility." Noah introduced them.

"Master Noah, why is this boy here?" she asked confusingly.

Noah gave her a smile, "He is someone very important. So I would like for you to watch over him. He doesn't seem to like me very much just yet." With that, Noah left the two of them alone. Joey continued to glare at her as she did the same. She adverted her eyes to the Blue Eye around his neck. She turns to the empty wrist that held the golden bracelet before.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked with the slightest concerned. She looks at him, "I was just thinking about how much that Blue Eye must have meant to you."

Joey looked at the Blue Eye and then back to her with a smile, "It is."

"Did the person you love give it to you?" she asked softly. Joey looks at her confused. How can a bad person be so gentle and soft? He could see love in her eyes. It made him happy, that not every bad guy is rough and mean.

He nodded in response to her question. "I loved him as well," he added. She smiles sadly. It must be a wonderful thing to have someone love you back. Unlike her and Noah, this is unrequited to speak.

Joey came closer when he decided she wasn't dangerous. She came closer as well. "What do you think of this place?" she asked, nervous and because she was conversation less.

"Not much, though I do like the sound of the ocean being nearby. It reminds me of someone I met when I was small." He replied.

"May I ask who?" she asked politely. He beamed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He patted a spot beside him, which she hesitantly took. He then began to tell the story.

* * *

"Master Noah," a man in black suit came in, "The new Gaming System is finished. The testing was also cleared."

Noah smirk, "Good, get everything ready for it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Seto!" Mokuba called. Everyone rush into the room.

"Did you found it?" Kaiba asked in a quick tone.

Mokuba nodded and turn to the screen, "Near the coast of Domino."


	23. Counter

Chapter 23

"I haven't see him since, but I believe I already met him." Joey scratch the tip of his nose and smile innocently. Eliza smile sadly and look down at the floor.

"What bout you? What's your story?" he asked quietly.

She looks up towards the white wall across the room. "My life till Master Noah found me was shameful. I work as a prostitute for nearly all my life. I endure all those shameful action years after years. Master Noah, was what you call a hero. He saved me from that awful place, and had always been there when I need someone to be. I loved him very much, but to him, I'm probably just something he used. Even thinking that, I would still give my life to him." she paused, and then continued her tale, "A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. Men can never tell what a woman is thinking, they can only guess. Master Noah probably just realize that I had an unrequited love for him. But… I'm happy… because he didn't push me away or tells me that I can't love him. That's really all a woman can ask for… at least that's my opinion."

Joey patted her hand and grin happily towards her. She return the grin.

The door swung open and a hooded figure came into the room. He handed a change of clothes for Joey to Eliza. She took it and handed it to him when the hooded figure left. "Change into that. I'll come back in after you're done," she instructed and head for the door. She opens it and turn around to face him one more time, "Will he come for you?"

Joey nodded. She smile softly, "Then I guarantee you'll see him again." with that, she closed the door behind her. Joey stare at the close door confusingly, but turn to the Blue Eye around his neck. / _I'm sure we'll meet again, Seto_. /

XXXXXXXXX

"When are we going to strike?" Bakura asked with a big grin. He pop his knuckles, "I've been itching to hit something."

"Easy Bakura," Ryou said across the room. Bakura shrugged.

"Now that I think about it," Mokuba said across to them from the computer, "Seto, didn't you and I go there when we were little with step-father on a personal trip? And isn't that when we met Noah for the first time." Kaiba nodded. He continued, "Well, I remember that Noah had a mansion there that he lived alone. And I used to always sneak in and out of the mansion in secret, so maybe I can help you guys sneak in by giving you guys direction through the micro phone."

"That's good," Yami replied, "This way, we won't have to go through the trouble of getting rid of all the guards."

The rest of the gang nodded.

XXXXXXXX

Joey shrugged angrily. He can't believe that Noah would make him wear a traditional Chinese clothes with the design of Red Eye on the back. Though he wouldn't really complain. The Red Eye design on the back was quite fashionable.

Knock! "Are you done?" Eliza asked through the other side.

"Can you help me tie the belt?" Joey asked, embarrassed.

She came into the room and stare at him in awe. She hate to admit it, but Joey does look good in traditional Chinese clothes. "Uh, Eliza? Are you going to help me or not?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and rush towards him to help. She tied the belt and help straighten him a bit.

"I don't get why I had to wear this," he said angrily.

"I think you look cute," Eliza said softly to comfort him, "Anyway, we better go. Master Noah asked for you."

Joey watch as she head towards the door. He looks down on the floor and sigh heavily before following after her with the Blue Eye around his neck.

XXXXXXXX

"Um, why are we here?" Bakura asked as they got out of the car and headed inside Kaiba Corp. Kaiba glared at him, "If we're going to rescue Joey, we'll need all the help we can get."

They got into an elevator, ignoring the workers that bow as they passed. They head up to the 11th floor. Kaiba led them to a room with the sign, **TOP SECRET**, above the door. They enter and immediately stare in awe at all the duel disk, monster card, and many other more stuff. Kaiba continued to walk through all the junk and headed towards the door in the back.

He type down the password and the door slide open. The group enters and quickly stare confused at what was presented before them. Four silver bracelet lay untouched inside their own glass container. Kaiba went to each container and dial the password.

One by one, the glass container unlocked and swung open. Kaiba stood by the last one and turn to face them. "I'll explain what these can do," he told them as they stood by a container; Bakura, Malik, Yami, and Kaiba.

"These four silver bracelet were made to counter the Gaming System in case something like this were to happened." he explained, "Now put them on and I'll explain how they works." They putted it on. He continued, "If, for example, Noah was able to change the systems the bracelet will automatically activate itself. When that happens, the bracelet with project a virtual monster that the player chooses. It could be anything, including the three god cards."

"Sweet," Bakura muttered looking at his bracelet.

"You should be careful not to lose it," Kaiba added, "It would be a big trouble if Noah gets his hand on it." They nodded.

XXXXXXXX

"What is this room?" Joey asked as Eliza led him into a room full of technology.

"It's a testing room," Eliza replied.

"Oh," he said in return, "Then why would Noah bring me here?"

"I don't really know," she replied suspiciously.

They came to a stop in front of door. He gulped nervously as they enters. They continued down a long lighted corridor until they stop in front of another door. Great! Another door! Why is it that bad guys always have to had so many doors within another door?

She open the door and he could make out a person on the other side. He growl quietly when he clearly see who it was. / _Noah! _/ Noah smile warmly towards them.

"You look great. I was right to make you change into it." Noah compliment. Joey just glared. Noah ignore his glare although it did pain his heart. He turn to a capsule-like-bed. Joey stared at the capsule suspiciously. There is no way in the world that came him get in there.

Noah twitch with hatred when his eyes came across the Blue Eye around his neck. "Get in," he demanded coldly. Joey can't really argue with that. He swallow hard and slowly walk up to the capsule. He was nervous now. He doesn't know if he should really obey, honestly, the capsule doesn't look very safe.

He clench the Blue Eye tightly and closes his eyes. / I_ will believe in Seto. He would never built anything that would harm anyone, especially those he cares about_. / He took a deep breath and open his eyes. / _I will believe in Seto_. / He lie down on the capsule-like-bed and closes his eyes once again holding onto the Blue Eye pendant for dear life.

Noah gritted his teeth, "Start the machine." he ordered coldly. Some of the scientists puts some cable-like detector used to detect heart beats, and stick it on both side of Joey's face just next to the eyes.

Scientists inside the control room immediately power up the machine. The capsule lid slide down and locked tightly. Joey could feel drowsiness overcome him. He slowly slump into a slumber. "It's ready to activate the memory file," a scientist inform Noah from the control room. Noah smirk, "Show him the memories."

"Yes, sir!"

/ _Soon Joey, you will have no choice but to come to my side after what I'm about to show you_. /


	24. Noah Story

Chapter 24

Joey couldn't make out where he was as soon as he fell into a deep sleep. He was standing among a flowerbed stretches across the open lands. The sunshine above gives flower life. Close by, he could hear the sound of running water. He figures it's probably a spring close by. / _Where am I? Last I remembered was getting into the capsule and fallen asleep after those bastard put some weird detectors on me. And now I'm here._ /

He wanders around the field a bit, and then decided it's best to look for someone. / _Maybe if I follow the sound of running water, I'll be able to find someone_. / He listens quietly and finally caught onto the sound of running water. He practically dash towards it.

Not far from the flowerbed was a little clear spring flowing down between an open spaced made by to hills of rocks. The spring was definitely cleared with fresh water and little wild flowers bloom fairly close to the water edge. Joey climb down the rocks and onto a little space between the rocks and water.

"Wow! I might actually like this place," he said admiringly. / _Wait! Can this place be… no, it's not possible. Why would Noah show me such a beautiful place? That's right, it must be my own dream, yeah, that's right!_ /

"Noah!" Joey looks up and saw a woman approaching him. He gasps as the woman gotten closer, "Mom?"

"Auntie!" a little boy appeared out of nowhere beside him and ran towards his mother. / _Where did he_? / Joey thought as the little boy hug his aunt.

"I told you not to wander too far from home, didn't I?" his auntie scolded him softly. The boy frown, "I'm sorry. But I wanted to get Auntie a flower that I found." He pulls out a blue Isis in his pocket and handed to her, "For you Auntie." He blushes slightly. She chuckle lightly and gave him a big hug, "Thank you, Noah."

/ _Noah? This innocent boy is Noah? And why is my mother here?_ /

"Let's go home, Gozaburo will probably be angry if you takes too long," Nana (I decided to go by her name, which makes it better to understand) said. Noah nodded and they took off.

"W-Wait for me!" Joey shouted after them, but the scene suddenly changes. / _What the?_ / He was now standing in a dark room that resembles that of a study room that Katashi had. In the center of the room, was a little desk full of stacks of papers. Joey could see Noah sitting in front of the papers doing his works. It made him feel pity towards the poor little boy. Kind of reminds him Kaiba.

Nana came into the room. She sighed sadly towards him, "Noah."

Noah turns towards her, "Auntie? Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I can't sleep without you by my side. Come on now, you need to rest."

He shook his head, "No, Uncle will be mad. He specifically said to finish my work first. I already promise uncle, so I want to finish them first. If I don't, Uncle might yell at Auntie again." He turned back to his works.

"Noah," she sat down beside him, "Look at me." He looks up. She put an arm around him and held him protectively, "Do you remember what I told you before about Joey?"

He nodded. She smiles and continued, "Joey was a lot like you in a way. He never wanted to disappoint anyone, especially those he cares about. But I always tells him, `It's all right to disappoint someone once in a while. If you can't do it, then don't. If you continue to do things this way, those who watches over you are the ones who would be hurt the most. Think about it, right now, it's me who's hurting the most. Gozaburo may tell you to do this and that, but you're only a child. Fairly, you shouldn't have to do something like this."

"Auntie? Can you tell me more of your past?" he asked.

Tears came down her face, "Sure. " she wiped them away and began, "I was living happily with Joey and… Izumi. We were the happiest of family. But then one night, Gozaburo attacked us.

_Flashback_

_I watched as Katashi took my little Katsuya further and further away. My heart sank with every yelp he managed. I reach out a hand, "Katsuya. My little Katsuya!"_

_Bang! Bang! I quickly turned around and dash back into the mansion. "Izumi!" I called for him. Bang! The shooting continued, and I believed it was my best bet. I followed it into a room in the back. I slide the door open with force. I gasp slightly, "Izumi!" I rush to his side and help held him close to me, "Izumi! Izumi!"_

_"Nana." I looked up towards my husband's killer._

_"Gozaburo!" I growled under my breath._

_"Come. Let us go," he reached out a hand towards me. I gritted my teeth and slap it away. "I… will never forgive you for this!" I said to him angrily. I could see a pained expression crosses his face. He turned to the men behind him, "Let the boy go and also the twin sister in the hospital as well."_

_"Yes sir!" the men left the room. I continued to glare at him, "I won't forgive you either way."_

_He continued to look away, "I know." His voice was faint and fills with pain._

_Flashback Ended_

"It hurts to hate someone you care truly, but it hurts more to forgive someone who killed the man you loved. Even now, I still can't forgive him. I was the only one left alive including my two children, but it was worse than dying. Not being able to see them grows up, was the most painful thing that can happens to a mother," she whispered, teary, "But I was happy to at least watches you grew up, Noah. It would be great if you met Joey someday."

He cuddles closer to her, "I hope we meet too. And when we meet, I'll bring him to Auntie. That way, she can always be happy."

Tears flowed down Joey's eyes. He didn't know that his mother would suffer so much. But it was pretty shocking to find out that his mother were the one to raise Noah. Is that why he didn't kill him?

The scene changes then. He was now standing in a different room. Noah was crying while hiding behind Nana. Gozaburo was holding a whip in his hand. Joey heard himself growl. "Move aside Nana," he ordered. She shook her head no. His eyebrows furrow, "Move!"

"No!" Nana replied angrily, "I will not let you hurt this child. Noah did nothing wrong. He just came into this room accidentally and stumbled upon Loveless. That doesn't give you the right to hurt him. In the first place, Loveless belonged to him!"

Gozaburo took a sudden attacked at her. He slapped her hard enough that she fell onto the floor. Noah bend down beside him. "Auntie!" he sobbed. Joey growl furiously. Gozaburo gripped Noah's wrist tightly and pulled him out of the room. Noah continued to wail helplessly. / _Damn it! Why can't I do anything!_ / The scene changes once again. He was now standing in a dark bedroom. The only light was the lamp beside the bed. Noah was lying down on his front while Nana put medicine on the whips mark left on his back.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked. Noah managed a small nod in tears. Joey could imagine how much it hurts. Noah sat up once she was done. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Noah burst into another sobs, "Why did mommy and daddy leave me with Uncle?" Nana was speechless. She can't really tell him that his parents were dead. She pulled him into a soft and gentle hug. "I'm… sorry," she whispered in tears.


	25. Intruder

Chapter 25

"Kaiba? Are you alright? You've been acting weird for the past hour," Yami asked with concerned. Kaiba kept his eyes out into the open window, "I'm worried about Joey. Who knows what Noah will do."

Yami nodded, "Me too. Joey had always been a great friend, I don't know what I'll do if we can't save him."

"Don't you dare say that!" Kaiba growl as he sprung around to look the shocked teen in the eyes, "We will get Joey back, no matter what!"

"That's enough!" Bakura shouted to the two teens, "There's no point in arguing."

Kaiba took a deep breath to calm his temper, "You're right, which is totally creepy that you of all people were calm." he earn himself a growl, "But you're right. I'm sorry Yami."

"It's alright. I would probably reacts the same way if I were you," Yami replied, "Let's just hurry and get Joey back."

XXXXXXXXXX

Joey watched as Noah held Nana in his arms, crying his eyes out. "A-Auntie," he choked out between cries. Nana slowly and trembling touched his cheek, managing to smear the blood onto his face, "Don't… cry. Be… strong. You had… what it takes… to surpass… all these suffering." Tears came down from her fading eyes, "P-Promise me… find Joey…" she took a breath, "Find him… and… protect him… like I… had protected… you." More tears escaped her eyes, "I'm sorry… I couldn't…" she swallow the blood in her mouth, "couldn't be… the mother you wanted… but know that…" she sighed with a weak smile, "I love you… nonetheless… I… love… y-" her hand slide off his face and she took her last breath.

"A-Auntie? Auntie? Auntie!" Noah shouted up to the sky. Tears slide down his face just about the time the rain started falling. Joey drop to his knees in tears. / _Mom_… /

* * *

Noah watched as drop by drop of tears slide down from Joey's eyes as he slept. He lean down and wiped away the tears. "It's ok," he muttered, "It's going to be all right. This pain will disappear soon." His own tears joined the blond as they cry from the memories.

Eliza stood by the door and cry as well. Who would have thought, that the person she loved all those years would love the blond boy sleeping before him. She wiped away her tears. "There's no point and crying anymore," Sirius muttered. She looks at him, "Sirius."

He patted her head, "You already knew Master Noah only had one person in his heart. And that's the boy down there, Joey Wheeler of Katsuya Jounouchi." She nodded, "I already knew that."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone understood the plan?" Kaiba asked to make sure. "Yes!" everyone answered in unison. "Good," he continued, "Mokuba, I need you to lead us in and then we'll take it from there. Bakura, you and Marik will take care of the guards. Yami and I will head to the top floor where Noah would most likely reside." They nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sir! We have intruders!" one guard burst into the room. Noah quickly looks up in fury of being disturb, "Sirius, send Rin and the others to welcome our guest. Everyone else evacuate the mansion, no one will probably want to died."

"What do you mean, died?" Sirius asked, alert.

"You will know soon enough. Go!" he ordered, not looking away from Joey. / _I guess, I really can't make you come to my side after all_. /

_Flashback _

_His own tears joined the blond as they cry from the memories. "Seto…" Noah shot his head up and glared at Joey, but not directly at him but someone else in mind. He gritted his teeth, "Seto Kaiba."_

_Flashback Ended _

/ _I'm taking you with me, Joey. I would never allow you to be with Seto Kaiba. Not him! Or anyone else! _/ He sprung around and headed off into the empty control room. He kick down the door and started typing away on the computer screen. **Gaming System Activated **appeared on the screen. He grin, "Prepare to died by your own creation, Seto." He pressed down on the start button and quick enough the whole mansion was overcome by a barrier indicating the activation of the game.

* * *

"What was that?" Yami asked just after a force passed through them.

"Shit! He activated the game!" Kaiba explained. The other three quickly put on their serious expression.

"Seto!"

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba answered through the micro chip.

"Some people are coming your way!" he alerted them. The group quickly turn both side of the corridor (sorry for skipping details!) as some men in black approaches. "Damn!" they curses, not because of the men in black, but rather at the duel monsters standing behind them.

"Guess we had no choice but to attack both way," Marik said with a grin.

"Agree," Bakura grin back.

"You two take the left, we'll take the right," Kaiba ordered. They nodded and immediately used their silver bracelet.

"Come out, Diabound!" Bakura shouted as he shot his arm where he wore the bracelet up high towards the ceiling. Diabound appeared at once by his side. He grin, "Long time no see old pal."

"Now it's my turn. Come out, Ra!" he shouted, but without the other things Bakura did. (sorry, I couldn't come up with a monster that will suit him more than Ra.)

"Those two are such showoff," Yami retorted.

"A perfect pair all right, but enough of them." Kaiba replied.

Instantly, Blue Eye and Dark Magician appears beside them. "Let's go!' the four teens shouted in unison.

XXXXXXXXXX

/ _Seto_? / Joey was now in total darkness. He couldn't feel his body as he stood there amidst the darkness. / _This place… feel so sad. Why am I here? Where's Seto, and everyone? Where's Noah? That's right, I was looking through his past and now I'm here_. / His body shiver as something flew pass him. "Who's there?" he asked in fright.

"**Do you wish to leave**?" someone or something asked among the darkness.

Joey eyed the darkness suspiciously. "Who are you? Show yourself!" he demanded.

"**I am the only one who can help you escape this darkness. If you stay here any longer, you will forever sleep in this place**," the voiced replied.

Joey frown, "How do I get out?"

"**Follow the voice of your beloved. He who have search for you, will definitely call for you**," the voice replied softly.

"How long do I have to wait?" he asked.

"**Long enough for him to reach you**," the voice answered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Whew! That was hard work!" Bakura sighed in relief.

"Yeah well, we still had a long way to go," Marik said.

"I know," Bakura shrugged.

"I thought you itching to fight," Yami said sarcastically. He growled at him.

"Enough, let's go," Kaiba interrupted. Once again, they started moving towards their destination. / _Just wait, Joey. I'm coming for you_! /

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up and come, Seto. I will personally destroy you myself!" Noah said with a grin as he watch the monitor.


	26. Bakura's Battle

Chapter 26: Bakura's Battle

The four teens dash through the long corridor heading up, destroying every monster in their way. They came to a blunt stop in front of a wooden double door. "Let me take this one," Bakura said with an evil grin as he step through the door first. The group instinctly puts on their serious expression.

Two-hooded figure stood on the other side of the room. There was another wooden door behind them. Marik, Kaiba, and Yami ready their bracelet, but were stop by Bakura. "I'll take them both on," he told them.

"Bakura," Yami said with an alert expression.

"There are others in this freaken mansion, you guys will need your strength. I will take it from here, you guys keep going," he gave them reassured smirk, "Besides, I got diabound with me." In a flash, Diabound stood behind its master.

They looked at the creature and back to its master with a nod. They dash towards the two-hooded figures with a growl before passing them. The two figures stood their place. Once the door closes, Bakura crosses his arms. "Why don't you show yourself, Sho Hashiwara and his sick monster."

Sho grin and pulls off his hood. He had short spiky hair and ghost like face. "I am honor that you still remember me, Bakura," he replied with a bit of anger.

Bakura's smirk faded into a serious frown. Something is definitely different from the first time they met, and some weird aura had been emitting around the other figure. "Diabound," he whispered. The creature roar and the hood fell off the other figure's head. Bakura held is breath in disgust.

The zombie type monster roars angrily, revealing his rotten muscle. A smirk returned to Bakura's face. "What an ugly looking monster. Just like his master in fact," he said sarcastically. Sho growl angrily and spitefully. "Let's get this party started then," he continued, "Diabound, do your thing." Diaobound vanish from site causing the zombie to go on a rampage. Slash! The zombie rips into pieces.

"Do you really think your monster can kill my zombie?" Sho smirk, "Zombie doesn't die. They can come back as many time as they want." The zombie pieces began to form their own zombie body. Bakura bit hi lower lips and curse. "Heh, that's right. My zombie monster's effect allows it to come back to life. Let's see you destroy my monster with your evil power. And just so you know, evil powers only add more to my monster life point."

"Damn you," he cursed. He has to find a way to kill that zombie monster. He can't use Diabound's effect unless the lights are off. That's it! All he had to do is attack the zombie in a way that Sho wouldn't suspect him of this. The hard part is how can he do it? He wouldn't be able to pull it off if he can't make it looked like an accident. Damn this stupid gaming system! Why in the world would Kaiba recreate such a stupid game? Oh what the heck, he might as well let Diabound remain invisible and crush he lights.

"Whatever you're planning to do won't work. You see my zombie monster had two effects. As shown, one was that he could be brought back to life. The other one, he can see any invisible." Sho explained.

"Damn it," Bakura was starting to lose his patient with this stupid play, "Come back Diabound." The creature appears behind him and roar in displease towards the other monster. "Calm down Diabound, you'll have your chance," he said in a whispery tone.

Sho let out a crazy sort of laugh, "Get them my pet." The zombies swarm towards them with their zombie blade intact. "Destroy them," Bakura command. Diabound roar into action as he blast dark energy balls towards the zombies. Some jump into the air while others dissipate. Diabound blast the energy balls up towards the ceiling where some reside. The energy ball blast into the wall as the zombies dodge their attack. Sho laugh wickedly as Bakura's monster began to go on a rampage. Bakura, however, just stood his ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dark Magic attack!" Yami commanded as they continued to run, blasting every beast away.

"Do you think Bakura's alright?" Marik asked with a bit of concerned. Despite everything they've been through he likes Bakura a lot. They have many things in common and share the same ideals.

"He'll be fine," Kaiba answered him, "Bakura is strong. He won't lose that easily. Have faith in him." Marik nodded and continued on their way without another words. He will believe in Kaiba's word about having faith in Bakura. He believed Bakura's doing all right.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sho burst into laughter as the last light went out. "Bakura, Bakura. Do you really think turning off the lights is going to help you? My zombie only gets stronger" "Really?" Bakura interrupted him through the darkness. A smirk spread across his face, "Let me show you my Diabound's special effect."

Amidst the darkness, a bright golden light manages to shine its way through. It was simply a pure light that can easily destroy any darkness within its path. "W-What is this?" Sho asked in fright. How could Bakura simply control such a pure light with such tainted soul?

"It seems like Ryou purified my darkness all along," he said with a real genuine smile that he only showed Ryou, "Now then, prepared to lose. Diabound, Soul Purified!" Diabound roar and in a flash the zombies were gone and Sho was left in shocked. He couldn't believe that he'd lost to Bakura once again. He thought that this monster would surely beat Bakura, but he… lost?

"You lost," Bakura pointed out, "because you don't have a light within you. Honestly, I would have lost if I didn't have Ryou's light with me." He smile his genuine smile once again, "I guess every villain needs an angel after all." With that, he dash out of the room, "See you later, Loser!"

* * *

Author's Note- I'm so sorry for making it so fast! School starting soon, so I couldn't really take my time anymore! Please forgive me!


	27. Whom would you choose?

Chapter 27: Whom would you choose?

"I'll take this one," Marik said as he took the front. The other two teens stood back and let him do his thing. He kick through the door in a very fashionable way if I say so myself.

Inside the room stood a hooded figure as well, but his fighting spirit was destroyed instantly when he removed his hood. "A girl?" he asked dumbfounded. She bow politely, "I am Eliza Underwood."

He frowns and pops his knuckles in attempt to scare her, but failed when she didn't a tiny bit unfazed. She glared at him and then turns to Kaiba, "You're looking for Joey right?"

Kaiba returns a glare, "Where is he?" he demanded angrily.

She continued to glare, and then out of nowhere, a soft smile spread across her face, "He's been waiting for you."

"I found you guys!" The group turns to the Bakura that just burst into the room. "I knew you're win," Marik grin with a relief sigh. Bakura grin back until he spotted Eliza on the other side. She was already backed to glaring. "Eliza Underwood, right?" he asked with a grinned.

She bowed her head in respect and then ignores everyone else except Kaiba who was still glaring at her. "I'll take you to him," she replied his unasked question. They all raise an eyebrow. "Why?" Yami asked, "For all we know, you might be lying."

She turns to him, "Because a certain kid name Mokuba and Joey showed me a the truth. All I ever wanted was to protect Master Noah, but when I looked at them, I feel like I want to protect them… and the things that are most precious to them." She turned back to Kaiba, "Do you know, he never took off the Blue Eye necklace you gave him?"

His expression softens as he clenched the Red Eye around his neck. / _Joey!_ /

XXXXXXXXXX

/ _Joey_! / Joey sprung up and eyed the darkness around him. "Seto?" he whispered, "Is that you?" he twirl around to eye the darkness behind him, "Seto!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"We should hurry," she said impatiently after being question for approximate 5 minutes, "I'll lead you straight to Master Noah."

"Why are you helping us defeat your master?" Yami asked.

"I'm not helping you defeat him. Joey is my responsibility, so as his guardian, or watcher if you prefer, it's my job to make sure he's happy in the end," she answered softly before turning around and ushering them to follow.

Eliza led them to the next corridor in a rush ignoring every monster in the way. It was not her job to protect them, but it is their job to protect themselves. So the boys had no choice but to attack the monster in front of them.

They came to a stop before reaching the end of the corridor. "Up ahead is where Rin and Mai Kujaku resides. It's best to skip them. Those two can get pretty crazy, so I'll go ahead and led us to the next step," she inform them in case they asked her about the door up ahead. She turns to the wall and presses her hand gently against it. A bright green laser light scan her handprint and a secret compartment reveal itself.

"Wow!" Bakura said loudly in awed.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Marik said sarcastically. Kaiba glared at him and then turn back to her. Eliza was looking at them as well, "It was built after Master Noah started his business. He said it would be an escape route that only the two of us knows. This route would without a doubt lead us to Master Noah. Come!"

She hurriedly inside followed by Kaiba, Yami, Marik, and then Bakura.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I bet they're dead already," Mai snorted as she sat on the ground. Her legs were giving out after standing up for so long. Rin shot her a disgusted expression and turns toward the other door. "Mai," he said quietly.

"What?" she replied, annoyed.

"Die!" he said with a quick grin.

Bam! The wooden floor was smash into bits. Summon Skull kneel down on one knees as he roar. He grinned in his success. "So that was your plan." His eyes widen at the familiar voice, but it quickly faded to a frown as he tried to keep calm. "So you're still alive," he spat out before turning towards the other side of the room where Mai stood beside her Harpy Lady.

"I should have known you would do this," she said angrily, "I didn't expect you of all people to betrayed us!"

Just then, he burst into a loud crazy laughter, "I betrayed you guys?' His eyes were extremely angry and blood thirsty, "I was only trying to get rid of all you useless fools for Master Noah. He deserve better than to have you fools hang around him."

"Really? Then what about you?" she pat back, "You were so obsessed with him that you can't even see anything clearly anymore! You think I would be stupid enough and let you had your ways? I knew you were the one to destroy **Loveless** and was the one who killed Luke. I've watched you all alone ever since you started changing a year ago!"

"**Joey**," said the darkness (I decided to name it darkness.)

"What is it? Have Seto come for me?" he asked impatiently. He had waited long enough.

"**Not yet**." Joey shrugged. The darkness continued, "**I want to know your specific answered**."

"What answered," he asked, a bit frighten to find out.

"**If you had to choose between these two**" an image flashes through his mind, "**Whom would you choose**?"

He adverted his gaze to the floor. He genuinely smiled, "I would choose… Noah…"


	28. The Promise

Chapter 28: The Promise

_The vast green hill just above the ocean sways through the cold and seaweed air. A little boy around six stood near the edge just as another gush of wind swoosh by. Not far from him, a little girl around the same age dash towards the quiet boy. "Rin!" she called with admiration and love. _

_He turns to her and genuinely smile, "Mai!" _

Mai gritted her teeth hoping to block the pain that strike her. She was slam onto the wall behind her with Summon Skull's punch. *Cough* she coughed up the blood in her mouth. She quickly wiped it away and scramble to her feet. Harpy Lady flew to her side angrily with her other two sisters. "Rin," she whispered.

_The two little kids were now walking through the sandy beach, holding hands side by side. The little boy walked in front protectively with the little girl an inch behind. "Mai! Would you like to live here when we grow up?" he asked, turning around towards her. _

_Mai smiles and gave a nod, "Hm! This way, we can be together forever!" _

"**Harpy Feathers**!" she command the creatures. The three sisters hawk and send their sharp feathers towards Summon Skull. He dodges and continued to punch them. The three sister scatter around and attack back with their sharp feathers.

"How long do you think you can last?" Rin asked as they turn towards each other. She gritted her teeth in anger, "Rin!"

"_Rin look! I finally finish my drawing of us!" she said excitedly holding it up to show the sleepy teen beside her. She frowns angrily when he answered with a "Hm" and fall back to sleep. _

"_Sheesh! You're so lazy! Come on, you always sleep every day, don't you get tired at all?" she asked angrily. He groaned and kept his eyes closed. She huff in annoyance and turned back to admiring her drawing of them. They were standing in front of a church in their wedding clothes. She wore a beautiful white gown and he wore a white tuxedo. They were perfect together._

"_It's beautiful." She looks up to the half asleep teen who finally manage to wake up. She growl and turns away. He let out a slight chuckle and leans closer to her, "When we grow up, I'll marry you."_

"Don't you remember what you said to me back then?" she shouted as her tears came down. She broke into a sob and slump onto her knees. "Don't you remember?" she asked in a whispery tone.

"_What do you mean you're leaving?" she asked in disbelief and anger. _

_He gave a reassured smile, "I'm only going to go away for a bit. I'll come back before our wedding day, I promise. I won't miss the happiest day of our life." _

_She frown sadly and bit her lower lips, "You had better returned before our wedding day." _

_He chuckle lightly and leans down to kiss her forehead, "Without a doubt." _

"You… lied…" she choked out between sob.

_She was in her wedding gown, standing alone before the alter. She wore her white wedding dress holding her bouquet in her hands along with the painful tears. Outside, the rain kept falling like it was demonstrating how much it hurt. Her tears flow dry from waiting. "I do," she then dropped the bouquet onto the cold floor that resembles that of a trail of tears. _

He snorted with a facial full disgust, "I don't know what you're talking about. All my life I have only loved and cared for one person, and that's Master Noah."

She looks up with her tearful eyes and let a little smile spread across her face, "Then go ahead and kill me."

"What?" he asked, quite taken aback?

"Kill me," she repeated with more conviction, "Kill me if you truly believed that you had never loved me. It shouldn't be so hard to do it right? So go ahead! Go ahead and kill me!"

He gritted his teeth, "You think I can't kill you? I ha- Ugh!" he clenches his chest where his heart reside. Just when he was about to say he hate her, is heart started to hurt. Why? "Why is my heart hurting so much?" he asked no one in particular.

Mai took this chance to strike, "Harpy Ladies; **Pure Heart**!" The three Harpy ladies got together and pointed a large bow at Rin's direction. An invisible arrow shot towards Rin and pierces right through his heart. Rin stumble back just as the arrow thrust pass through him and out his back along with a small metal chip.

"Rin!' she dash towards him and held his head close to her chest. She gently shook him, "Wake up! That arrow shouldn't be able to kill you. Come on! Come o-"she was interrupted by a soft snore. She frowns as she realizes what happens to him. "You really are lazy, you know that? Sleeping at a time like this," she burst into tears this time, but this time, it was tears of joy. "When you wakes up, you had better give me a good explanation as to why I shouldn't kick your butt," she warned before holding him closer.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Behind this steel door, is the testing room," Eliza replied to Bakura's constant whining. A smirk passes through Marik and Bakura's face. They can't wait to punish this Noah Jerk! Eliza ignored their exchange and turns towards Kaiba, "Promise me you'll make him happy."

She waited until he gave a nod and then turned back to the door. She enters the password, and then the door slides open. The group waited impatiently for the door to completely get out of their way to reveal what awaits them on the other side.

"Welcome," someone greeted through the other side.


	29. Noah's Planned

Chapter 29: Noah's planned

"_Welcome."_

"Noah!" Kaiba gritted his teeth with a death glare full of fury. His hands were beginning to turn white from gripping them too hard. His body tense up to hold back his urge to attacked him. Sesing this, Noah grin even more wider and move out of the way to reveal something behind him.

A ten foot see through glass block out any intruder except through the door. Inside, was a capsule that contains the sleeping blonde who surprisingly, could sleep through anything. "Joey!" they all shouted in unison.

The teen didn't make a single movement. He continued to lay unconscious and somehow, he looks more peaceful than he should be. "What did you do to him?" the CEO demanded.

Noah simply laughed it off before answering, "Why would hurt my precious dragon? Joey practically sleeping."

Kaiba manage to relax a bit, but was still tensed. He growl towards Noah for the "precious dragon" comment. Noah shrugged him off, "I was right to release the Gaming System. But truthfully, I didn't expect you four to have a counter system."

The CEO smirk icily, "Don't underestimate Kaiba Corp just because you manage to hack the system. You are nothing Noah."

He glared back, "I'm more than you're ever be. Remember that Joey chose me instead of you. He willingly came to me."

The CEO let out another growl much more furious than before, "Joey will never choose you if you hadn't kidnapped Mokuba in the first place, or killed Serenity!"

Noah let out a dark laugh, "So you found out, by Eliza right?" he turns to her, "It's so sad to find one of your kind betrayed you. Just like Rin."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mai?" he slowly opened his eyes to see the form before him.

She quickly sighed in relief and helped him up, "Rin!"

"What happened to me?" he asked once he finally in a better position.

"Well, I manage to knock you back in your senses, but other than that, I really had no clue what's gotten into you."

Rin furrowed his eyebrow in thoughts. He went through every memories he remembered and then something flash into his mind. "That's it! I was working for that sick bastard Noah and then one day he order some crazy scientists to perform a surgery on me and implanted a micro chip in my head. You must have knocked it out of my head when you attacked me."

"Why would Noah implanted a micro chip in your head?" she asked in a serious tone.

"It's a way for him to control us, but at the same time, it can also make us go crazy," he explained in an angry tone.

"Do you think he done that to the others too?" she asked with a bit of concerned.

He shook his head, "No I don't think he need to. He only do that to people that disobey his law or go against his ideas. I went against his planned. You may not know this because you only joined a little while ago, but Noah planned to create a duel monster so powerful that not even the world can go against it."

"What kind of Monster," she asked a little afraid. What could Noah possibly create that not even the world can go against it.

Rin bit his lower lips, "A god."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked with a confused looks.

Noah turns away from her and turned to the other teens, namely Kaiba, "Rin went against my will. That was why I implanted the control micro chip inside his head, but it seem Mai's attack destroyed the chip."

"Planned?" Kaiba raise an eyebrow.

"So that caught your attention eh?" he replied, "My planned was to create the most powerful god that history had ever seen. Not even your petty duel monster can harmed it, and yes, not even the gods of Egypt."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Joey asked with a confused look, "Why would you asked me that?"

The darkness ignored his question, **"Do you want to see him again? If you wished for it, I will allow you to wake up**."

His eyes widen in disbelief, "But I though you said I have to wait for Seto? And then you asked me all of a sudden to choose and now this? What are you planning?" he was losing his patient with this creature that kept talking to him.

"**Patience**," the darkness replied, "**I did in fact told you to wait and had asked you to choose, but now is not the time to wait. Big problems will arise soon. You must not sleep any longer, but in order for me to wake you up, you must make a deal with me**."

"What kind of a deal?" he asked.


	30. Kaiba vs Noah

Chapter 30: Kaiba vs Noah

Before anyone could react, they were all blasted onto the nearby walls around the room. They cough and turn to Noah with shock. Noah simply smirked, "Didn't see that coming did you?"

The group scramble to their feet. Kaiba turned to the others, "I'll fight Noah alone."

"What?" the group shouted.

"Kaiba you can't! Didn't you hear what Noah said? Nothing can destroy his god! You can't expect to defeat him," Yami shouted.

"Joey's my life Yami!" the brunet shouted, "I don't care if I died in the process."

"Kai" "What about you?" the brunet interrupted, "If it was Yugi in there instead of Joey, what will you do?" at that, the ex-pharaoh couldn't make a comeback. "See? You're do the same as well," the brunet said before turning back to Noah, "You three will go against his minion," he glance over to Sirius. He turns to Eliza, "Will you wake Joey up?" She nodded, and he turned back to the others, "I'm counting on you three." The three hesitated, but nodded in understanding. "Let's go!"

"Are you planning on fighting me alone?" Noah asked as the group split up. Yami and the others went off to Sirius while Kaiba stood facing Noah alone.

"For Joey… I will get him back," the brunet replied calmly.

"Very well then, I'll make sure to break that pride of yours nice and slow," but his expression hardened, "However, know that Joey is mine and mine alone."

"Light Beam!" Noah managed to dodge at the least minute before he was hit by Blue Eye's light beam. He growled towards Kaiba after he managed to dodge.

The brunet smirk dangerously, "Scared?"

"Scared?" he returned the brunet's smirk, "I will never be scared from a pity attack as that. I'm far beyond you, Seto."

"Don't you dare call me that!" the brunet shouted angrily and with disgust. Having Noah said his name was even more disgusting than anything he had ever experience. His outburst only makes Noah even more determined to break his pride, "Just like a little child, aren't you? You can't tame yourself without your guardian by your side. How pitiful of you."

The brunet let out a loud growled, "I will get him back!"

"Kaiba's cracking," Bakura said as they watched.

"Concentrate Bakura," Yami pointed out as he eye the opponent dangerously. The opponent simply stood by and watches with a playful grin, which only increases his suspicious.

"You don't have to be suspicious. I wish not to fight but simply observed. I also have no wish to join this war of yours." With that, Sirius turned away from them and back to the busy fight between Kaiba and his Master.

"Whirl Spear!" Noah didn't dodge fast enough before he was sent ten feet across the room, hitting the glass window that stood as a barrier between Joey and the fight. The blond stirred slightly, but no one noticed.

Eliza work her way through the control and computers. Noah got back on his feet, "So that's the way you wanted to play it eh?" he growled, "Then so be it! Come out, Arcrusis!"

Roarrrrr!

* * *

"What's that?" Joey looks up into the darkness. as the roar continues.


	31. Acrusis

Chapter 31: Acrusis

Black thick smoke surrounded Kaiba and Noah as they waited for the unexpected to happen. A dark figure loomed over the ceiling unnoticed by none other than Noah and Sirius. Eliza held her breath once she realizes what was happening outside. "No," she whispered in terror.

Noah smirk dangerously as he spread his arm out as if wanting a hug, "Let me introduced you to my god, Acrusis."

Boom! The control room was smash in. "Eliza!" Sirius shouted. Everyone stared at the scene in shocked and quickly faded to anger, even Sirius. Noah continues to smirk, "Let this be an example of Acrusis's power."

"Noah!" Kaiba shouted murderously.

* * *

Thump! Joey clenches the silky shirt covering the side of his heart. A deep pain was flowing into his heart by somewhere. "W-What… is h-happening!" he stammered out as he gasps for breath.

"**You will done now that the only thing keeping you alive is destroy. Unless you make that deal with me, you will die here, alone**," the darkness warned.

Joey let out another gasp for breath, tears stung his eyes, F-Fine."

* * *

"What the hell did he do?" Bakura asked Yami and Marik.

"His god…" Yami begin, "I think its darkness itself."

"Have you forgotten that nothing can beat it? Not even the Egyptian gods," Marik quickly added.

"That's it!" Yami shouted, "Noah's god is the darkness reside in everyone's heart. Even the Egyptian gods can't go against it because every living creature had darkness within them."

"That explains it," Bakura said.

* * *

Seto gasp as he dodges the invisible blow. Not being able to see what you're fighting against is such a pain. "Is that all you can do? Dodge?" Noah asked across the room with a wide grin.

The brunet let out a growl before dodging another invisible attack that manages to scratch the side of his ribs. "Ugh!" he fell onto one knee, covering the pain. Blood gush out of the fresh wound incredibly fast.

* * *

"That's it! I'm joining the fight!" Bakura was about to leap into the fight, but was pull back by both Marik and Yami. "What!" he shouted back to them.

"Don't interfere," Marik firmly replied.

"Why not?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"This is his fight," Yami replied, "and a matter of pride. He won't want anyone to interfere… especially when Joey is at stake here."

"But" "Bakura!" Marik interrupted, "Just like what Kaiba said. If it were Ryou out there, you would do the same. It's only right that Kaiba rescue his love one, not us. But we will interfere if worse comes to worse."

Bakura huffed angrily, but manages to keep himself calm enough to nod in agreement.

* * *

Cough! Cough! Kaiba spit the blood in his mouth out onto the dirty floor. The pain was getting worse by the second and he doesn't think he'll last any longer. **Seto!** _What?_ He sprung his gaze towards the unbroken glass that stood as a barrier. On the other side, the blond lay peacefully asleep. _That's right! I'm not doing this for myself, but Joey!_ He grips his hands tightly. _Joey!_ Taking a deep breath, he managed to get up. Powers flow into him with determination of getting his blond puppy back into his arms safe and sound.

"You really want to die, don't you?" Noah growled angrily at the brunet. _Why wouldn't he just die already? _

The brunet manages a small smile towards the blond, "J-Just Wait…" he breathed in, "I'll…" reaching a hand towards the blond, "I'll get… you back," he clench the reaching hand into fist, "I promise!"

A three-headed Blue Eyes appeared out of thin air behind him. The Blue Eyes roar protectively over its master. Kaiba turns to the Three-headed Blue Eyes with a knowing smirk. "Shall we get our Puppy back, Ultimate Blue Eyes?" he asked the dragon. Ultimate Blue Eyes roar in agreement. The brunet nodded in understanding and turned back to Noah, "It's time I show you the power of my God, Ultimate Blue Eyes."

Everyone stared at the dragon with awe and admiration, not realizing a certain blond was stirring inside the capsule. With another loud roar from Blue Eyes and Acrusis, the blond slowly open his eyes. "…to…Seto…"


	32. Reunion

Chapter 32: Reunion

JOEY'S POV

I don't know if I were hallucinating or dreaming, but as soon as I opened my eyes, Seto was blasting shot at Noah. I tried to move, but my body was still tie to the capsule. I clench both hand into fist and tried to pry them away from the strap that kept them in place. Damn it! Somebody, help me out of here! "Jo..ey." Huh? I turned away from the capsule to a figure in front of the capsule. Her face had a few cut and she was cover in blood, but I knew who she was right away.

"E-Eliza?" I asked. I could tell my voice was shaking from shock. She softly smiles and turns to the control panel next to the capsule. Her trembling fingers started typing rapidly. It's amazing how fast she work even though she was badly wounded. Cough! She coughs up blood that spatters onto the ground. Tears stung my eyes as I watch her desperately trying to help me out despite all the pain she's going through.

"Eliza!" I choked out as she pressed the last button and fell to the rumble floor. Before I could even react, the entire strap came loose and the capsule opened up. I scramble to her side, "Eliza!"

"Go…" she breathe in, "He… awaits you," she managed a small smile before closing her tearful eyes. "Eliza?" I called to her, but there was no answer back. My expression pained as I try to be strong. I had to be strong for this. I have to!

BAM!

* * *

NORMAL POV

Kaiba was sent flying onto the rumble that was once the control room. "Ugh!" he clenches the wound on his left rib. _Damn, it hurt! _

"Is that all your so call god can do?" Noah said sarcastically with a maniac laugh.

The brunet growled. There has to be a way to defeat this guy. There has to. "You are a disgrace to the Kaiba name," Noah growl, "So die! **Death Ball**!" a large black spare appears in front of Noah, "Die!" the ball flew towards Kaiba at an incredible rate. Boom!

"Kaiba!" Yami shouted and begin towards the smoky spot where the ball hits.

"Oh no you don't!" Noah growled. Something hit Yami by the side and banged him into the next room. "Cough," Yami cough up a few drop of blood. He quickly wipe them away and scramble back into the room.

"Damn him," Bakura growled.

"Kaiba better be alive," Marik growled as well.

* * *

SETO'S POV

My body felt numb and worn out; like I've been working all week without any sleeps that one time. Mokuba will probably get angry with me again. But I tried. I really did. I just hope Joey would forgive me. Who am I kidding? Of course Joey will never forgive me. I give up, I die, right?

"Seto."

Huh? Someone's calling me, but who could it… Puppy? But how? Isn't my Puppy still asleep within the protection of the capsule? That's it, I must be hallucinating. I guess I missed him too much and now I'm hearing things.

"Seto, can you hear me?" there it is again! Who are you and why do you sound so much like my Joey?

I didn't realize I was crying until something wet slide down from my eyes, but then something soft and warm wipe them away for me. The delicate touch ruffle through my hair and whisper to my ears, "I love you Seto."

"Joey?" a figure appears before my eyes. A smiling blond looks down at me and gently kiss my forehead. It took me awhile to figure it out that my eyes were opened and that my Joey really is here. Not a hallucination or anything else, but the real Joey.

"How?" I asked.

His expression pained, "Eliza." That was his only answered. I automatically knew what he meant. Eliza helped him; she really is a good person and true to her words.

* * *

JOEY'S POV

The smoke was beginning to clear up, and I could faintly make out what's on the other side. Noah was fighting Yami, Marik, and Bakura all at once. Not far from the fight, the man name Sirius was watching with complete anger. I notice that he was glaring at Noah instead of all other else. Why would he glare at Noah? Could it be that he… no way… could it be possible that he likes Eliza?

Sirius caught my eyes and he was surprised, but then he quickly regains composure and rush toward my side. Seto got in front of me instantly and protectively. I tug on his trench coat incase he decided to charge at the approaching opponent. Sirius stopped and kneels down in front of Seto. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm just going to heal your wound for you."

"And why should I listen to what you say," Seto asked him.

"Because," his gaze flickers to the crumble wood behind us, "I only wanted to protect Eliza. And since she risk her life for you two, I'll do the same as well."

Mystic Elf appears beside him and gently touched Seto's wounded rib. A flash of light surround her touch. Seto's cut and bruise slowly heals and his face cleared up. The elf moved back once she was done and softly smile. I couldn't help but stared at her in awe. The Mystic Elf had always been a beautiful card, and a savior. Her attention flickers to me and her smile deepens. I blushed a little.

"She returns all your strength back to you. From now, it's up to you to defeat Noah," with that, he got up and started walking away. He stopped about halfway and turns back to us, "You should escape soon. I'm going to stop the Gaming System, and in order to do that, this whole place will blow up. Before that, you should escape." He turns back and started walking away and out of the room.

"Ready Puppy?" I turned to Seto, "Ready for what?"

He smirks and touches my cheek, "To finish this fight with Noah once and for all."


	33. Sirius's Story

Chapter 33: Sirius's Story

Taking his hand, I conceal my fate with his. At the corner of my eyes, I spot the Red Eye necklace under his shirt, safely protected. I smile and reach into my shirt and pull out the Blue Eye necklace. A soft smile flashes across his face as he lean down and kiss the back of my hand. I blushed, but manage to hide it at least a little. "You still keep the necklace safely with you, even when we're so far apart," he softly whispered.

"The same goes to you, even when I'm not with you, you still kept the necklace with you as well," I said just as softly back.

His expression hardens then, catching me off guard. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Promise me," he leans closer, "that you will never do something as trading yourself for someone else, even if it's me or anyone else that you care for. Promise me this."

I look at him and then turn away for moment. Will he be mad if he knew what kind of deal I made with the darkness? Of course he will, he'll probably never forgive me. I bit my lower lip and smile before looking up at him, "I love you, Seto. So much that sometime it's scary, but above all us, I promise you this; no matter how much pain we'll go through from here on, I promise you that I will continue to do what I can for you. So, I can't promise you what you asked. I want to forever watch over you, and so, I won't hesitate to do the only thing I can for you. Please understand, Seto."

A deep pain crosses his face, and he turns away from me. I hesitantly reach for him, but before my touch even touches his own, he grab mine and pull me into a tight embrace. "I understand," his voice choked, "Then I promise as well. No matter what happen from here, we'll go through every hardship together. With everything that we've been through, I will forever stay by your side, just like the necklace will."

Tears stung my eyes, and I couldn't help but embrace him back, "Seto… Seto… Seto."

XXXXXXXXXX

SIRIUS'S POV

My life has always been laid out for me ever since the day I lost everything. My parents, my hometown, and my little sister, Elle, were all lost that day. My home town was a little town far deep inside the forest. It was just a town, make up of many tribes, but despite the different tribes and religious, it was a peaceful place where nothing bad ever happens. That was, the way I always believed it would be until that unfaithful day.

_Flashback_

_I toss the dried sand ball into the flowing river. It was one of my favorite things to do when I was bored to death. Elle was with me earlier, but mother took her home. Mother said she was too little to play near the river, which I think it's stupid that she wasn't allow to play. I mean it's not like something bad is going to happen. "Sirius!"_

_I sprung upright and looked at the terrified woman that approaches me. I recognized her immediately and dashes for her. "Auntie," I called._

_She stopped once she reaches me and quickly grabbed my hand running the opposite direction, "We have to get out of here." Her voice was cracked with exhaustion, probably from running, and she was awfully tearful._

_"What's going on?" I asked, "Why are we running away from the town?"_

_We came to an abrupt stopped near a build down dock. She got down on her knees in front of me and cupped my face in her hands, "I want you to listen to me carefully."_

_I nodded. She continues on almost instantly, "Some very bad people had come to take everyone away, so Sirius had to leave for a while ok?"_

_I nodded, "But what about Mommy and Daddy, and Auntie and Elle?"_

_A tear slide down from her eyes, and she tried to smile, "You will see everyone again, but right now, you will have to say good-bye for a bit. There will come a day, when you'll see everyone again." With that, she quickly got up and dash towards a bush. She removes the twigs and fallen branches out of the way and pulls the item behind it out from its hiding place. She drags the item out until I could finally make out what it was. She continues to drag the boat towards the river. Once it was safely in, she usher me to get in. I did what I was told, and once inside, I turn back to her, "Auntie?" I asked, wondering why she's not getting in._

_She leans over the side of the boat and hug me tightly, "I love you Sirius. Even though you're my nephew, you will always be like my real son. Good-bye." She moved away and began pushing the boat away._

_The boat drifts further and further away, and before she was completely out of view, I found myself staring at her being capture and disappearing my sight as a few men took her away. Second later, a gunshot was heard throughout the entire forest._

_Flashback Ended_

That was the last time I ever saw anyone again. I was known to be the only one that survives after I was rescued by a lone fisherman. He took me in then, and I become his only son, and he becomes my second father I loved most.

I entered the gaming room and work my way through the inspection system until I reach the Gaming System. I look over the machine and both my eyes furrow in pain. It won't be long until I finally see my parents, sister, and everyone else again. I took a deep breath, hoping it would give me the strength I needed to accomplish this task. I exhale, and instinctually, I begin taping the key words, codes, and security numbers. I typed down the password and activate the self-destruction. Immediately, an alarm system went off, indicating the self-destruction.

I slump to the floor and lean on the machine. In order to fully activate the self-destruction it needs a sacrifice, manly a body that provides it with energy. I open a little compartment on the side of the machine and reach for the golden bracelet inside. I click the bracelet into place around my wrist and faint smile made its way to my face.

_Flashback_

_"Father?" I asked through the thick fog. Father and I were out in the ocean fishing when a sudden fog came rolling in and completely darken our trip._

_"I'm right here, Sirius," he replied in a calm voice._

_"I can't see anything Father," I said back in a panicking tone._

_"Don't panic, Sirius," he said to me, "It's just a little storm, there's nothing to be afraid of."_

_"Alright," I said. My father has never been wrong, so I trust is judgment._

_Just then, the boat hit something causing it to crumble to pieces. I fell into the water and resurface almost immediately to find the boat was gone, smash into pieces. "Father!" I shouted from the bottom of my lungs in desperate search. I took a deep breath and dive into the water. I search the ocean for him, over and over again until I couldn't anymore. I let the water carry my body to shore, hating myself for surviving yet again. I always seem to lose everything that's ever been important to me._

_"Damn it!" I cursed, crying until I couldn't cry anymore._

_Flashback Ended_

I let out a faint laugh, "That was the first time he had ever been wrong," I said to no one in particular. "It was right after that," I begin, "that I was rescued by some other fishermen and the first time I met Eliza, who greatly resembles Elle. It's funny," I let out another faint laugh as the gaming system absorbs more of my energy, "for she was the one who introduce me to Noah. Who would have thought that she would be killing by the most important person to her? I bet, you didn't see it coming, right Eliza?" my voice drift into a whisper as the last drop of breath and tears escaped from me.


	34. The End of the Battle

Chapter 34: The End of the Battle

NORMAL POV

"Bakura!" Marik shouted as an invisible force slam right into Bakura, sending him into the next room.

"Noah," Marik growled as soon as he turned back to the smirking teen.

"Marik," Yami calmly said, "Don't let him get to you. Right now, he's trying to darken the darkness in us by torturing us slowly. You mustn't let him get the best of you."

"How can I?" Marik asked, "Kaiba is nowhere to be seen from the previous blow, and Bakura was sent flying without even a chance to attack, so tell me; how can I be calm in a situation like this!"

"Listen to me!" Yami shouted interruption, "We will win this fight! Darkness will always lose to the light within us. And I know, that everything will be ok."

"Well said, Yami."

The two Egyptian sprung around quickly, and finding themselves facing a blond and a brunet, with another Egyptian beside him.

"Joey, Kaiba, Bakura!" the two said in unison.

"Listen," Joey quickly said, "The building is going to self-destruct in a few minute. We must get out before we get blown up with it."

"Wait, how did you" "Joey." Yami was interrupted by another voice across the distance. The four teen turns to the other teen with a look of shock on his face.

"Long time no see, Noah," Joey calmly said.

"Joey?' Noah slowly said in disbelief, "How… how could be awake?"

Joey continues to look at the teen as he relied, "I guess I have Eliza to thank for. Did you know; she really had loved you?"

Just then, loud alarms came off and fill the whole building with sounds. Everyone look around except for Joey and Noah. "You know, I really hated you," Joey said quietly, "because you took everything that's ever been precious away from me. You kill Serenity for your own personal gain. Did you really think that I would accept you after seeing this?"

A pain expression crosses Noah's face, "I know you wouldn't… but I don't have time anymore. My time is running out."

"I know," the blond whispered, "That's why you set everything up so that it would end like this. You wanted me at least to see what you have been through so that I could one day forgive you for taking away my mother."

Noah continues to stare at the blond, "In the end, you chose Seto, right?"

"I did."

_FLASHBACK_

_JOEY'S POV_

"_I would choose Noah… if I have never met Seto that is," the darkness was silent and so I took this chance to continue, "I have seen every part of Noah's life, and even if I wish I could forgive Noah, I can't. I can't forgive him… for killing Serenity. I know that I only met her for a short time, but I felt so strongly attach to her. I didn't even get to say good-bye to her."_

"_**Then what do you suggest of Noah?" **__the darkness asked. _

"_I… I at least want to erase the darkness within his heart. The darkness that overlap him through those lonely day of torture and unwanted," I replied. _

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

Noah's expression was unreadable and I didn't know what to make of it. He was staring at me, but not directly at me, more like he was staring at something else. A part of me wants to forgive him, but another part wants to hate him.

"I don't get any of this," Bakura said.

"Bakur" "I'll tell you then," Noah interrupted me. Every gaze fell upon him. His eyes were finally looking at us and not somewhere pass us.

"A year ago, I discovered that I had brain tumor from all the beating I took from Gozaburo. I knew I didn't have much longer, and above all else I wanted to see Joey again. But, then I thought, why don't I make it more interesting? Since this would be my last game, I might as well add as much player as I could. And that day when we met at the hospital, I wanted so much to tell you who I am, but as soon as I realize you and Seto were together, I couldn't help but wanted to test to him."

"Test me fort what?" Seto growled.

He turns to Seto, "To see if you truly cares for Joey. And after seeing everything that happened, I guess I really have lost."

"No," I said, "You won."

Everyone turns to me, but I kept my gaze on Noah. "You won this game," I repeated, "You created this game, and you also won, even if your monster is gone now that the gaming system is self-destructing, you still won. We all know that darkness reside in every living being; there is no such thing as a person untainted. Which means, you won."

Noah's eyes soften a bit, but I could still see the pain in them.

Boom! We all sprung our head towards the sudden explosion. A blast of fire were coming up and spreading as other loud explosion was heard. "We should probably get out soon," Yami informed, "We don't have much time."

"I know a short cut out," Noah quickly said.

"Why should we trust you?" Bakura questioned.

"Because I will never allow Joey to died here," Noah replied.

"I think we should listen to him," Seto added, "It's our only way of surviving."

Bakura shrugged but agreed. Noah immediately led us to the back of the room where another secret route opened up. "This route will lead you straight to the beach, a completely safe distance from here," he informed us.

"What about you?" I asked.

"This house is my house, the place I grew up in after I was free from Goxaburo's clutches, and this is where I lived when I met you. Beside, I am going to died someday, so I might as well, died here then died a pathetic death in a hospital room somewhere," he grin as if it were joke.

"Noah" "Go," he quickly cut me off, "There's not much time for you to escape," he turn to Seto, "Seto, and promise me you would take care of Joey."

Seto nodded, "I give you my word."

"Go," he turned back to me, "Be happy."

"Noah" "Joey!" Seto called for me as he got inside the route.

I turn back to Noah, "I… before I woke up, I made deal to the voice in my head, that I will have to let you or Seto die. And now…"

"I would gladly die for you," he stated, "That's what I told myself."

Boom! "Go!" he ordered, "Go!"

Seto grab me by the hand and yank me into the route, shutting the secret door. "Noah!" I shouted just before the door closes.

Boom!

* * *

3 YEARS LATER…

"Seto! Come on, we're doing to be late!" I shouted from the car passenger seat.

As soon as Seto got in the car, he sent me a small glared, "There's no need to hurry Joey. We still two hours early."

"But I really wanted to see it before anyone else," I stated, "Besides, it was my birthday present."

A small smile creep onto his face, "Yeah, it is."

40 MINUTES LATER…

"Whoa," I found myself staring at the new Gaming System Kaiba Corp produce after three years. I turn back to him, "Is this, my birthday present?"

He chuckle and put his arm around my waist as we look at the Gaming System. "Can you believe it?" I asked.

"Believe what?" he asked back, putting his chin on my shoulder.

"That once again Kaiba Corp would produce another deadly weapon that would be used against it," I stated.

"Don't worry," he pulled me closer, "This Gaming System is completely harmless. I make sure of it."

"Ok," I said and kiss his cheek. He sprung me around so that he could comfortably kiss me. We share a chaste kiss and were about to deepen it, when Bakura rudely interrupted, "Ok, that's enough!"

We pull away and I could feel a deep blush on my face. Seto growl for being interrupted, and Bakura practically chirped happily. "Come on everyone," Mokuba said enthusiastically.

Everyone started piling a nearby table with food and presents, while Seto literally shrug. I couldn't help but smile at him. "By the way, Seto?"

"What is it Joey?" he asked.

"What are you planning on calling the Gaming System; I mean you couldn't possibly keep calling it Gaming System, could you?" I questioned.

He seems lost in thought for a moment before ushering me to come closer. He lean down and whisper into my ear, "We'll call it Red and Blue… You and Me."

* * *

Author's Note- i'm sorry if the ending isn't to your liking. i couldn't think of a better ending and my bro really needed the computer so.. anyway thanks for reading Red and Blue...


End file.
